Bathroom Shenanigans
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: When the Doctor's toilet breaks, he had to share a bathroom with Rose. Everyday, something new happens in the the bathroom...read and find out what! 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really random story. **

**Please review x**

* * *

The Doctor stared at his broken toilet in dismay. He hadn't meant to break it, honest. It just happened! Rose came running in.

"What the hell was that noise?" She asked, breathlessly. The Doctor pointed to the toilet, and she frowned. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I was just...using it, and CRACK! It broke," The Doctor lied, and Rose could tell. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against his sink.

"Just using it?" She looked at him with disbelief, and the Doctor nodded.

_Earlier on..._

_"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, crying all the time!" The Doctor sang, as he was dancing around his bathroom in a Elvis wig and glasses. "Thank you, thank you very much," He said, in a gruff Elvis voice. He jumped on to his toilet and started to do the air guitar, going over the top. All of a sudden, he heard a noise that didn't sound too good. It sounded like the pipes had burst, and then the toilet cracked. The Doctor fell off and landed with an "Oof!" He got himself up, and started at his broken toilet. He couldn't use it now!_

_And he was dying to go to the loo..._

"But the toilet seat's not up," Rose noticed.

"Who are you, Inspector Morse?" The Doctor retorted and Rose sighed.

"OK, tell me the truth. I can take it."

"Fine. I was...well...dancing along to Elvis, and I then jumped on the toilet, and it fell off!" The Doctor explained, and Rose could feel laughter rising from her chest. She tried not to giggle, but she couldn't help it! "You're not going to laugh are you?" He asked, uncertain of her next movement. Rose shook her head, but she was shaking with silent laughter. The Doctor crossed his arms. "It's not funny you know! Elvis is deadly!" That set Rose off. She was laughing so much, it actually hurt. The Doctor rolled his eyes and stormed out.

"You're pathetic!" He muttered, and grabbed his wig on his way out.

"Elvis has left the building," Rose called after him, and that set her off in another fit of giggles. The Doctor was going to kill her!

* * *

The Doctor was trying to fix the toilet, but there was no such luck.

"How is the toilet coming along?" Rose asked, leaning against the door frame. The Doctor shrugged, not looking up at her. He was still annoyed with her after she laughed at him! "Oh, are you gonna ignore me?" She sat down on the floor next to him, and he could smell her. She smelt like perfume and mints, and he caught a whiff of her fruit shampoo. Ohh, she smelt nice.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm trying to fix this," The Doctor told her, as he fixed a bolt with a spanner. Rose nodded and handed him the sonic.

"Why don't you use this?"

"The Sonic isn't to be used for _everything. _Besides, it needs a rest," The Doctor explained, and he put the sonic down.

"How long have you had it for?" Rose asked, tucking her blond hair behind her ears.

"Oh, I dunno. A long time, that's for sure," The Doctor replied, and he got out his glasses and perched them on his nose. Rose loved those glasses. He didn't really need them, of course, but she knew they made him feel clever, and that was good enough for her.

"Damn it!" He cried.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fix this bloody toilet!" He ran his hands through his brown, already tousled hair and sighed. He chucked the spanner on the floor, narrowly missing Rose. "I give up. You win toilet!" He told it, and he got up.

"What are you gonna' do?" Rose asked, following him out.

"I'm going to have to share yours, is that OK with you?" He walked into Rose's bathroom and sniffed. "Well, could be worse, I suppose."

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed, and slapped him on the arm. The Doctor glanced in the mirror.

"God, my hair!"

"You're so vain," Rose chuckled. "And anyway, I think your hair looks nice think that. All tousled and...manly," She added, with wink. She smiled, and it wasn't just any smile, oh no, it was the famous tongue peeping through her teeth smile that made the Doctor melt inside. The Doctor grinned.

"It is very manly, isn't it," He checked himself out and smiled at Rose.

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor shuffled into Rose's bathroom and grabbed his shaver. He then noticed that Rose was in the shower, so he tried to look away. But somehow, he couldn't...

"Rose, I'm just doing my teeth," The Doctor called. Rose's eyes widened when she heard his voice.

"Do you have to do it now. I'm kinda' in the shower."

"Yeah, and you're doing a lovely job," He grinned, and Rose sighed. "Anyway, I won't look when you get out, I promise," He told her, but he crossed his fingers.

"Good," She started to hum to herself as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair. The Doctor really wanted to open the shower, just for a look... No, naughty Doctor. She was his companion, not his lover. Although...

"Hey, could you pass me the soap?" She asked, and she stuck her hand out of the steamed up shower. The Doctor handed it to her and carried on shaving. "Ta." Rose stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, and the Doctor was still doing his teeth. "You still here?" She raised an eyebrow, and wrapped the tower closer.

"Well, first I shaved my face, and then I did my teeth. And I like to take care of my teeth, so I will take as long as possible," He told her. She then slipped on his wet face towel and came hurtling towards the Doctor. He grabbed her just in time, and he took in her fruity smell. They stood there, holding each other for a while, wondering who was going to make the first move.

"I'm in my towel," Rose said softly, into his ear, her breath tickling his ear drum. He gulped and nodded, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Rose felt his newly shaven face and smiled. "Soft."

"Is it?" He said with a squeaky voice. He coughed as Rose drew him closer. She planted her soft lips on his, and wrapped her arms around hims. She was still wet, the Doctor noted, but he didn't care. The kiss deepened, and became more passionate. He was really starting to enjoy himself when Rose broke apart and smiled at him.

"Can't wait 'till tomorrow," She teased, and walked out of the room, leaving the Doctor panting for more.

He couldn't wait either!

* * *

**What do you think? I need ideas of what could happen in the bathroom tomorrow? No, not like that! I mean, conversation wise.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed already! As I post this chapter, the story already has eleven reviews! And it's the same day that I first uploaded it! Thank you, I feel loved! x**

**Please keep on reviewing! x**

* * *

Rose glanced in the bathroom mirror the next morning and almost screamed. On her chin, she had a huge, red, puss-filled spot, and it was disgusting. She poked and prodded at it, but no matter what she did, it wouldn't burst.

"God, why me? Why did you have to grow on me?" She moaned, squeezing the planet that had sprouted on her face. The Doctor strolled in with his towel and turned the bath on.

"Morning," He said cheerfully. Rose scowled and chucked her toothbrush at the mirror. "Listen, it's not the mirror's fault that your hair sticks up, no matter how much you wish it was, but-"

"No, it's not my hair! It's this!" She cried, and she pointed out the spot to him. He peered at it and waved a dismissive hand.

"Please! It's just a spot!"

"Just a spot?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "It's a nuclear bomb waiting to happen!" She slumped her head down and grabbed the spot cream. "Right, baby, work your magic!" She squeezed the gel onto her hands and then rubbed it in. The Doctor rolled his eyes and got undressed right in front of her. "Woah, hold on! My eyes aren't closed!" She yelped, and desperately rubbed the gel of her hands to cover her eyes.

"Why should they be closed?"

"'Coz! It's...it's you!" Rose told him, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's me that you kissed yesterday too, you know," He pointed out, and Rose blushed.

"But that was an accident!" She insisted. The Doctor raised his eyebrows as he kicked his shoes off. "And you still can't change in front of me. It's just wrong!"

"I'm feeling very offended here, Miss Tyler!" The Doctor slid his trousers off, and Rose covered her eyes.

"Change. Somewhere. Else. NOW!" She ordered, and tried to shove him out the room.

"Rose-"

"It's my bathroom!"

"Uh, excuse me, it's my ship!" The Doctor undid his jacket and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Anyway, why are you scared of seeing a little flesh?" He flirted, and Rose smiled.

"No, I just wanna pop Mount Vesuvius before it overflows," She pushed him to one side to get back into the bathroom, but the Doctor stood in her way and grabbed her arm. "Come on, let me go!"

"If I remember rightly, you were the one who shoved your tongue down my throat first!" He pulled her towards him and Rose suddenly realise that she was in her pajamas, with bedhead hair, and another head growing on the end of her chin. She tried to pull away, but the Doctor's grip was firm, so she gave up trying.

"Can we do this once I'm done getting ready? You really don't wanna kiss me right now," Rose told him.

"Why?"

"Uh, 'cuz my breath stinks, I'm in my tatty old PJ'S, and have you seen my chin?" Rose grinned, and pointed to her spot.

"Hey! That spot has a name!" The Doctor pouted. Rose looked at him strangely.

"It does?"

"Yeah. It's called Larry. Because it looks like a happy spot, and you know the saying, 'happy-as-Larry? I thought that it applied to him," The Doctor said proudly, and Rose patted him on the back.

"Keep takin' those pills, Doctor," She grinned, and he loosed his grip on her. "And it doesn't look happy. It looks angry, don't you think?"

"Ah, Rose. You always have a negative outlook on life! You should be positive!" He walked back into the bathroom and gasped. The bath had overflowed as he had been flirting, so he ran to the taps and tried to turn it off. Rose followed behind and her eyes widened at the wetness that beholded her.

"What did you do?"

"I left the bath on, and now the taps won't turn off!" The Doctor cried, being (pardon the pun) drowned out by the roaring water that was gushing over the sides of the bath. Rose went to help him, but slipped and fell on the floor with a _THUD_.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, just try and turn the taps off!" She cried, and got herself up from the slippery floor. Unfortunately, she couldn't, so she had to lay there helplessly as the water filled the room. The Doctor yanked thje 'hot' tap off by accident, and bit his lip.

"Uh, I thing i broke it," He smiled weakly, and Rose sighed.

"You think?" She moaned, and she pulled herself up. "What are we going to do?" She ran for the door to find that that had been locked too. "Did you lock this?"

"No!" He replied, desperately trying to turn the taps off. "You must have!"

"I didn't even know the door could lock, how could I do it?" She cried, and she pulled at the door handle. The Doctor by now was on his knees, and the water was up to his neck. He gave up, and swan along to Rose, who was still kicking down the door.

"It's no use!" Rose cried. "We're gonna die!"

"The sonic! I could use that to turn the bath off!"

"Or get us out of here?" Rose suggested.

"All in good time, my friend," He grinned, and reached inside his jacket. Which, he realised, he wasn't wearing. Rose stared at him in horror, and started to kick the door down again. The Doctor contacted the TARDIS telepathically.

_Yo! The TARDIS greeted he Doctor, and he mentally frowned._

_TARDIS? Have you been watching Ali G again? He asked, and the TARDIS sighed. _

_Well, I'm bored. You spend most of your day in the bathroom with Rose, what else am I going to do? By the way, I can see what you two get up to, you know. Just for futrure reference...The TARDIS trailed off._

_Can you help us get out of here? The Doctor asked._

_Yeah, yeah, hold on! She told him._

The door clicked, and Rose, the Doctor, and the water streamed out of the room. Rose stood up, and shook her wet hair all over the place.

"Does anything in this ship actually work?"

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews would be fab! And as always, feed me ideas!**

**Thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Rose shuffled into the bathroom, wandering what would happen today. The Doctor was already up and dressed, and he was trying to fix the tap back onto the bath.

"Still not fixed?" She asked, grabbing the mop and soaking up some of the water that had been left over from yesterdays flood. The Doctor sighed.

"You're right, Rose. Why does nothing work in this ship?" He asked, as he got up and brushed himself down.

"Not staying?" She asked, casually, hoping that he was going to say yes. The mornings were always more interesting when something happened in the bathroom, even if it did almost kill her. But the Doctor shook his head.

"Nah, I've got stuff to do. Besides, you don't want to end up getting killed, do ya?" He smiled, and left the room. Rose felt like saying yes, but she stopped herself, and turned on the shower. The bath was definitely out of bounds! She turned the heat up, and started to hum an old Britney song to herself. She waited for a while for it it become a comfortable temperature, but instead, it became icy cold. She screamed, and tried to reach for the 'hot' button. But she couldn't even open her eyes. The water was freezing them together! "DOCTOR!" She shouted, and he came rushing in.

"What?" He cried.

"It's f-f-f-freeezing," She chattered, as the water fell down on her like a harsh hailstone storm.

"Well, turn it up then," He rolled his eyes. Honestly, humans could be so dumb sometimes. True, he was the one who broke the toilet by doing an Elvis impression, and he almost drowned himself, but the point still stood!

"I can't turn it up, I can't bloody see anythin'" She screeched, and the Doctor chucked a towel over. "What's this for?"

"You need to get out, so I can fix it!" The Doctor ordered, and hastily, Rose wrapped the cold, soaking wet towel around her frozen body. the Doctor opened the door and got her out.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Not really," She shook her head and gritted her teeth together. The Doctor grabbed his sonic (at least this time he had it) and whirred it against the shower head, getting himself drenched in the process.

"You're right, this is _freezing!" _He exclaimed, as the water came down more ferociously. "STOP!" He cried, whirring the sonic desperately.

"Just get out! You'll freeze yourself to death!" Rose wrapped her towel around tighter and slowly started to regain her sight. But she was still bitter cold! The Doctor stepped out of the shower once he had stopped it. He was soaked and chilled to the bone.

"Hot chocolate?" Rose offered. The Doctor managed a nod, and he grabbed the nearest towel and leaned against the bath, his teeth chattering away. Rose kissed him on the cheek. "You're my hero," She grinned, and slowly padded out of the room.

* * *

The Doctor was still thawing out when Rose returned with his hot beverage.

"Thank you," He smiled, and sipped at the mug.

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I could be an icicle by now!" Rose leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hey, why are you giving me the cold shoulder, eh?" She pouted, and the Doctor frowned. "Cold shoulder? You have a cold shoulder? It's a joke!" Rose threw her hands up in the air and grinned.

"I'm too cold to laugh," The Doctor muttered, and Rose rubbed his arm, trying to warm him up.

"I really think that we shouldn't use this bathroom anymore," Rose decided.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, blowing on his hot chocolate. He needed warmth, but the hot chocolate was scorching.

"In the past three days we've managed to almost drown ourselves, almost became ice sculptures and almost...you know..." Rose trailed off sheepishly, not wanting to say what they had got close to doing when he first used her bathroom.

"Nah. It's meant to be fun! And anyway, the operative word is 'almost'. Nothing actually happened," The Doctor pointed out, and Rose sighed.

"I guess so. Still, something to look forward to!" Rose offered the Doctor her hand. "Come on, let's visit a warm planet. The sun hot enough for you?" She grinned, as did the Doctor.

"Oh, don't tempt me, Miss Tyler!" They walked out of the room, hand in hand, leaving the bathroom for their next morning adventure.

* * *

**It's quite a short chapter, but you shall have to forgive me. I have done three updates in one day! Phew!**

**Please review, they mean a lot to me! x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. NO!" Rose cried through the bathroom door. The Doctor, who was on the other end, sighed and banged on the door again.

"Please! I just need to do my teeth!" He insisted.

"Doctor, what don't you understand about no? You just can't come in!"

"Why not?"

"Well, 'cuz! Every time you and I are in the bathroom together, something bad happens!" Rose brushed her hair and got out her mascara. "Can't you wait?"

"No, I don't have time to wait!" The Doctor moaned, and he slumped against the door.

"A Time Lord that runs out of time? How ironic," She giggled, and flicked her eyelashes with the mascara brush.

"What are you even doing in there? I bet you're putting on make-up," The Doctor folded his arms.

"No!" Rose scoffed, and she quickly shoved her make up bag in the sink cupboard. Sighing, she unlocked the door, and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Thank you!"

"It's fine, just let me get out before you come it," She glanced in he mirror again and the Doctor frowned.

"Are you obsessed? Oh no, don't tell me. Are you..." The Doctor paused at got up close to her. "Superstitious?" Rose shook her head, but he raised an eyebrow. She sighed and nodded sheepishly. "Ha! I knew it. You, Miss Tyler, who has seen ghosts, and werewolf's and Daleks, _you_ are afraid of putting an umbrella up indoors. _You_ are afraid of walking under a ladder. _You_-"

"Who decided to travel with an idiotic alien?" Rose interrupted him, and he folded his arms. "So what if I'm a bit superstitious? It has never done harm to anyone!"

"But you're letting it ruin valuable time in the bathroom together," The Doctor said.

"You consider this as valuable time?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Anytime with you is valuable time."

"Oh god, when it starts to get good, you start to get cheesy!" Rose muttered, with a cheeky grin from the Doctor. Roe then noticed that he was sweltering hot, and the sweat was dripping from his long, thin, red face. "When we went to the sun, did you drink the water again? You know that you are allergic to it!"

"Please! Just because I'm a bit hot! Wait a minute, how hot am I?" He looked in the mirror and almost screamed. "OH MY GOD! I look like huge, red lobster!" He cried, and he grabbed a nearby towel to pat on his head. "Maybe I did drink the water." He admitted, and Rose rolled her brown eyes.

"Doctor!"

"I know, I shouldn't have. But it just tastes so good!" The Doctor sighed, as he hurriedly started up the shower. "Cold! He mumbled, and pressed the button. "Why is this shower so slow?"

"I told you, nothing in the TARDIS actually works!" Rose grinned.

_Hey! _Rose looked around to see where that voice came from. The Doctor turned the shower off and started to run the newly fixed bath.

"Who was that? Have you got female mice?" Rose asked.

"Nope," He replied, popping the 'p'. "It's the TARDIS. She can speak to you through your mind."

"And you never bothered to tell me that?"

"It must have slipped my mind!"

"Men," Rose sighed, exasperated.

_You don't know the half of it, honey! _The TARDIS told her, and Rose giggled. Now that she could communicate with the TARDIS, it was going to be fun talking about the Doctor. The Doctor unbuttoned his jacket, shook off his shoes and undid his belt. Rose covered her eyes and slid out of the bathroom.

"Thank you!" The Doctor called to her, and he jumped in the cold, icy bath. _Ahhh_, he thought, as he settled down. Yesterday, he was a frozen icicle, and now is was boiling! What was happening to him? He reached over the bath and opened the small sink cupboard. He opened Rose's make-up bag and looked through it.

"What do women plaster on their faces everyday?" The Doctor muttered to himself, and then read the ingredients on the back of her mascara. "Does she even know the chemicals that are in this?" He shook his head, aimed for the bin and then chucked her mascara out. "She'll thank me in the long run!" He put the make-up bag bag and rooted around a bit more, when he found just what he was looking for. "Sir Ducksworth!" He smiled, pulling a yellow rubber duck out and plopping it into the water. "I've missed ya, buddy!" The duck floated around, and the Doctor squeezed it's beak. It made a 'quak' noise, and he chuckled to himself. "That never gets old!" Rose opened the door and shielded her eyes.

"Sorry, I just need to get my make up," She told him.

"It's fine. It is a very _bubbly_ bath. You can't actually see anything," He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Rose made a face at him as she opened the sink cupboard and grabbed her silver, tatty make-up bag.

"By the way, how is the sweating going?"

"Surprisingly, it's stopped," The Doctor answered, blowing bubbles at her.

Here it is," She smiled, as she found her make up bag and opened it. "Where is my mascara?" She asked, searching around the small bag for it. The Doctor shrugged and sank further into the bath, hoping that she might not spot him. "What have you done with it?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Have you seen the chemicals in it?" He defended himself, and Rose looked in the bin and fished it out.

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you," She stood up, and was about to leave when she noticed the duck. "What's up with the duck?"

"Excuse me! That duck has a name, you know," The Doctor patted Sir Ducksworth's head with a smile.

"What is it with your obsession over naming objects?" Rose sighed, and walked closer to the bath.

"Sir Duckworth is not an object!" The Doctor gasped, and covered his duck's ears. "He can hear you, you know!"

"Sorry!" Rose grinned, and kissed 'Sir Ducksworth's' Small, round, wet head. The Doctor winked at her and gestured to his head, so leaned over and kissed him on the lips quickly. "All better?" She asked. He nodded. "You're so daft!" She mumbled lovingly, as she exited the room.

"She wants me," The Doctor told Sir Ducksworth triumphantly.

* * *

**Quite a short chapter. But that's all I ever write!**

**Again, ideas are greatly appreciated! And reviews are fab too! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to totally.doctor.who, who came up with this idea. But thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor and Rose both miraculously got up at the same time, They noticed each other down the long hallway, and, knowing that they both wanted to use the bathroom, they started to run. The Doctor pegged it down the corridor, but Rose, who was behind at first, caught up with him, and they were the same distance away from the bathroom. They came close, until Rose, knowing she wasn't going to get there first, bashed into the Doctor, and they rolled on the floor together.

"Get off me, Rose!" The Doctor cried, with Rose on top of him.

"Oh, you really don't want me to do that, do you? We could just stay here all day..." Rose said seductively. The Doctor thought about it. It would be fun...But suddenly, Rose jumped up off him and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. "Ha!" She called through the bathroom, as the Doctor, beaten by her yet again, slumped against the door and waited. How was it fair that Rose could use sex as a decoy...

"I don't care, I'm coming in," He decided, and he reached for the door knob and turned it. Rose, who was in her shower cap, raised an eyebrow and sighed. There was no point in stopping him.

"Do you even care about privacy? She asked.

"Nope!" He replied with a cheeky smile, and he joind her at the sink. Rose pushed him away.

"When are you getting your bathroom back?"

"I dunno. I've been trying to fix it, but nothing seems to work!" The Doctor answered, as he squirted toothpaste on his blue, worn out toothbrush and raised it to his lips."Trying to get rid of me?"

"To tell you the truth, yeah! I mean, you're my best friend, but I'm a girl who needs her own space!" Rose told him and the Doctor nodded, a little offended. True, she was a girl, and she needed personal space, but he thought that she enjoyed spending time with him. He certainly enjoyed spending time with her!

"I'll try and get it fixed today," He sighed, and began to brush his teeth. Rose grinned and pecked him on his cheek.

"Thank you." They got to work, making themselves look acceptable, when the Doctor slipped on Sir Duckworths, and by accident crashed into the wall, and turned the lights off. Rose put her toothbrush down and tried to reach him. "What did you do? Can't you turn it back on?"

"No, I can't find it!" He cried, frantically searching the wall. He heard Rose sigh and she shuffled along the wet floor. "Rose, stay where you are! You may slip on Sir Ducksworth!"

"You and that bloody duck!" She said, and he Doctor gasped.

"How many times have I told you, you're not allowed to say..." He tired to lean in closer, but he couldn't find her,"...Bloody in front of him!" He whispered. Rose rolled her tired eyes and felt like slapping him.

"Fine. Please could you turn the light on."

"I told you, I would if I could find them!"

"Well, how are you we gonna get out?"

"Don't worry, I know where the door knob is...oh," He bit his lip.

"Oh? Every time you say 'Oh' somethings wrong!" Rose put her hands on her hips and slowly made her way over to find him, feeling the air as she went. She then grabbed something hard and pointy. "Doctor? Is that you?"

"Yep," He replied, with a strange voice. Rose, who was still holding onto this pointy object, feared the worst.

"What am I holding?"

"My nose," He answered, and hastily, Rose let go and rubbed her hand on the nearest thing she could find. "And that's my dressing gown," He told her, and Rose shrugged.

"Sorry," She said uneasily. The Doctor rubbed his red nose and frowned. Why couldn't he find the lights? They were here a minute ago. It was time for the TARDIS...

_What is it now, Doc? _The TARDIS asked.

_Oh, you know exactly what it is now! You've turned the lights off! You've had your fun, now let us out, please! _The Doctor concluded, and mentally waved a finger at her. The TARDIS giggled, and then sighing, she switched the lights back on. Rose smiled and opened the door, desperate to get out of their fast.

_I'm warning you! _The Doctor told the TARDIS, who just giggled and would always remember their scared faces!

* * *

**This was a very short capter, but reviews always make me feel happy. And when I am happy, I want to write more...**

**D'you see where I'm going?**

**Please? **

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**My best friend co-wrote this with me. She actually came up with the idea!**

**This is re posted, as I though that it was finished, but I still have an idea...**

**Please read and review x**

* * *

Rose got out of bed sleepily and shuffled over to her wardrobe. She flung it open and grabbed the nearest clothes, which were jeans and an old retro top. She padded along to the bathroom so she could have a shower, hopefully without something terrible happening like usual. The Doctor wasn't in there luckily, so she shut the door and pulled her sweaty pajama bottoms off. She was in her underwear when the Doctor strolled in, bold and with an air of one who might spend their whole life strolling into the unknown.

"Doctorrrr!" She cried, and she pulled the nearest thing down to cover herself. Good thing it was a towel.

"What?" He asked, not really looking at her.

"I'm in my underwear!" She told him, and he turned around to find her, cowering modestly behind her stripy pink towel. He raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I care?" Rose frowned, and beckoned a hand down to her body.

"Uh, 'cuz I'm kinda half naked."

"I don't care Rose. OK, I promise I won't look," He assured her, and she nodded. He covered his brown eyes, and Rose slipped past him. Unfortunately, the Doctor broke his promise and took a teeny tiny glance at her. "Nice pants," He chuckled, and Rose slapped him over and over again.

"Oi! You told me you wouldn't look, and you did...perv!" She shouted. The Doctor tried to calm her down, holding his arm that had just been slapped.

"Hey, I didn't meant to look! It was an accident! And anyway, I love Winnie The Pooh!" He added, pointing to her knickers. Rose sighed and tried to cover herself, but the towel had been dropped due to her slap fest with The Doctor.

"Hey. I bought them when I was like 13," Rose defended herself.

"And, you still fit into them?" The Doctor asked, and almost got another slap from Rose.

"OK, well that was an exaggeration, but still! They are very old," Rose looked down at them and picked at a loose thread. "Do you like Winnie the Pooh, then?" She asked the Doctor.

"Oh yeah! Tigger was my favourite. Always bouncing around, never stopping. He wasn't the cleverest, by far, but he was still lovable," He pondered.

"Nah, my favourite was Roo. He was always small and cute, and whatever he did was funny," Rose told him with a smile.

"Is Roo on your pants?" He asked, peering over, but Rose grabbed the towel off the floor and covered her knickers up. He pouted and folded his arms.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" She teased. "But who do you think is most like you?"

"Hmmm," The Doctor though, tapping his chin with a long, thin finger. "Owl, because he is wise, or Pooh, just because he is the main star, and, well, hello? Have you met me?" He grinned proudly, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"No, I think you're more like moody Rabbit, always ranting things at ninety miles per hour!" Rose decided, and the Doctor made a hurt face at her. "OK, who do you think I'm most like?"

"Piglet, for such a small, pretty person, you can save the world, no problem!"

"Piglet isn't a hero!" Rose was confused. The Doctor chortled.

"Have you ever seen 'Piglets Big Movie'? Oh, I cried!" He leaned against the sink and he got out his shaver. "Loving the bra too, did you get that when you were 13 as well?" He glanced at the red, lacy bra that was currently on her chest.

"No! I don't think so! Nah, this is new. Got it last time I visited home," Rose replied with a smile, knowing that it was making the Doctor a bit uncomfortable! "Do you want to take a closer look?" She raised an eyebrow and walked slowly over to him, pinging the strap as she went. He didn't know where to look, so he carried on shaving his stubble. Rose sidled closer and dropped her towel. He put his shaver back and quickly reached fpr the door knob.

"Uh, I have to go..." He mumbled, and he fled out of the room. Rose smiled to herself. She had got rid of him! Now she could change in peace.

* * *

Rose joined the Doctor in his bathroom, for once, but they weren't getting ready. He just needed help with the dodgy toilet. Sighing, she held the spanner in one hand while she watched the Doctor fix the toilet unsuccessfully.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"Rose, do you have a degree in toilets?" The Doctor said. He was irritable and angry at the toilet.

"Well no, but-"

"Then I suggest you shut up!" He cried, and Rose was offended.

"Do you?" She pointed out.

"Well, no, but I don't need one, I'm a genius!" He scoffed and Rose felt like chucking the spanner at his ginormous head.

"You _think_ you're a genius..." Rose muttered under her breath, and luckily he didn't hear.

"Damn!" He cried, and he recoiled his hand from the toilet basin. "Electric shock!"

"How the hell can you get an electric shock from a _toilet_?" Rose frowned, and came over to look at his injury.

"It's possible," He rubbed his hand.

"Maybe it's karma," Rose suggester, shrugging. The Doctor stared at her with disgust. "What is it?"

"Karma? That's almost as worse as being superstitious!" He told her a matter-of-factly. Rose sighed.

"Could you stop insulting me? I've really had enough of it!"

"Alright, sorry. I won't say anything bad about you anymore. Although-"

"Doctor!" Rose warned him, and he raised his arms up in defeat. Rose handed him the spanner and folded her arms. The Doctor smiled at her, and fixed a bolt with the spanner.

"I've done it! I've fixed my toilet! I'm free!" He danced around the room, happy and proud of himself. He had finally fixed it! 6 days of living with Rose was tough, but he had survived! Rose looked at him with a small smile.

"So, I guess you'll be going back to your old room?" She asked, quietly. The Doctor stopped his celebrating and nodded. "Good," She put on a smile, and the Doctor scooped her up into a hug.

"Thanks for putting up with me!" He said gleefully, and immediately ran out of the room. Rose picked at a loose thread on her top and followed after him, sadly. She was going to miss him annoying her in the morning!

**

* * *

**

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Sorry that I changed my mind, but I have so many more ideas for this story! I hope I won't get shouted at...

**Please review!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! The story has been ressurected! Everybody say yay! Thanks to lil sakura haruno fot the idea! **

**Please read and review! x**

* * *

Rose was bored. It was only eight in the morning and she was bored! Her bathroom had never been so depressing. The Doctor added life into it, and now that he had returned back to his old bathroom, things just weren't the same! She could hear him humming along to his shower radio, and she missed him. All of the times when they had got close to revealing their true feelings, all of the times when they were clutching onto each other as if their lives depended on it. All of that was over, just because the Doctor suddenly got clever and fixed his stupid toilet. Rose sighed and glanced at her bath, which she was supposed to be getting into, which brought back memories too.

"God, what's wrong with me?" She asked herself. The Doctor was only in the other room, and she was acting like he was on another planet! All she had to do was go up to him and say something, then she wouldn't feel so lonely. She padded along to his bathroom, and she heard the pitter patter of the water droplets splash against the transparent shower glass. "Doctor?" She called, opening the door a crack.

"Rose? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, grabbed a flannel to cover his privates.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you," Rose replied, looking around the room. She glared at the fixed toilet. She felt like jumping on it and making it crack, so he would have to come back and share a bathroom with her.

"Why d'ya choose now to become fixable?" She asked it.

"How are you talking to?" He called.

"No-one," She replied, but she made a 'shh' noise at the toilet. She had gone mad. She was talking to a toilet!

"Right, well could you come back in a minute? I'm kinda busy," The Doctor asked uneasily, only then realised how transparent the glass actually was. Rose folded her arms.

"Uh, no! You saw me in my underwear, the least you could do for me is show me a little flesh back!" She teased. The Doctor felt like chucking his soap at her, but instead got down the shower head and sprayed her head. Rose jumped as she felt the water trickle down her neck.

"What have you done?" She shrieked, as he got out with a smirk on his face. She grabbed a cup, filled it with freezing water and poured it all over his body.

"Please, I'm already...Oh My God! How cold did you get this?" He asked, wiping his numb back. Rose put the cup down and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Oh, yeah, I got some moves," She laughed. The Doctor, who was not about to be beaten by a girl, turned the shower head on and sprayed it at her. She screamed and started to back away, reached for the nearest thing she could find to use against him. It was Sir Ducksworth. She stared at it and sighed. It would have to do. She waved it in his face, trying to doge all of the water that was coming her way.

"Ha! I know have Sir Ducksworth! What'cha gonna do?" She asked, and the Doctor was torn. should he spray her? If he did, what would she do to poor, innocent little Sir Duckworth?

"I'll do it!" She cried, as she held the duck over the toilet.

"No!" He begged, and he dropped his weapon. She gave the duck to him and picked up the shower head.

"Take that, alien boy!" She giggled, as she got him soaking wet. He was on the floor, mock- flailing when she noticed something. His towel had fallen off a while ago, so he was completely naked. "Uh, Doctor?"

"What? Have you given up? Do I finally win?" He asked hopefully. Rose covered her eyes and pointed downwards.

"You're naked," She told him, trying to hold back the giggles that were currently rising in her throat. The Doctor stared at his not-so-private parts and hastily put his duck in front of it. Knowing that that wasn't enough, he slid along the floor to grab his towel.

"Thanks," He mumbled, blushing deep red. Rose nodded and waved a dismissive hand.

"It was my pleasure. I'm gonna...take off now, yeah?" She told him, and she left the soaking wet bathroom. The Doctor put his head in his hands and lay on the floor, hoping that the ground would swallow him up. He put the shower head on, and tried to switch it off, but who could have guessed?

It was broken.

"ROSE!"

* * *

**The next chapter is about a bathroom rota that the Doctor fixes for himself and Rose, as he has to move back into her bathroom. **

**Well, I couldn't keep them seperated for that long could I?**

**Thanks to x-Kim0x for the idea.**

**Please read and review x**


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor was singing cheerfully down the halls of the TARDIS, as he made his way to Rose's bathroom. His shower was still not fixed, so he was sharing a bathroom with her yet again. He was fed up of being choked to death by her under arm sprays, and he had a feeling that she didn't like Sir Ducksworth. He just didn't understand it, who wouldn't like a cute little duck like the 'Duckster'? That was his nickname for his aquatic pal. Cute, eh? When he reached the bathroom, he could smell the perfume and pinched his long nose. Rose was in there, brushing her hair and she smiled at him when he entered.

"Hello," She greeted him, as she applied sticky pink lip gloss onto her full mouth. The Doctor nodded back and stuck a piece of paper on the door. Rose screwed the lid back on her lip gloss and glanced at it. "What's this?"

"A bathroom rota," The Doctor replied. "And a list of rules. Read it. Learn it. Live by it." He told her, and she frowned.

"Bathroom rota and a list of rules?" She walked closer to get a better look.

_Rules for the Doctor and Rose Tyler_

_1. If the Doctor is in the bath and Rose walks in, or vice versa, do not just gape and stare. It is rude and makes the Doctor/Rose feel uncomfortable._

_2. Sir Ducksworth may be a genius, but he doesn't undersatnd where he came from. So don't say the words 'plastic' or 'toy' in front of him. He may start to ask questions, and we don't want that._

_3. Never ever mistake Rose's razor for the Doctor's shaver. The result is painful and embarrassing to explain to the ER nurses._

The list went on and on, and Rose got fed up of reading the rules. She moved onto the bathroom rota.

"Hey, why am I not on the top priorities list?"

"Well, because only two people could be on there," The Doctor shrugged, and he grabbed a towel.

"Two people? Well, that would be me and you!" Rose still didn't understand. She took another look and sighed. "Why is Sir Ducksworth next to your name? Why should that duck have more priority? He's plastic!"

"Well, because, I've known him longer than I've known you, and I have to be loyal!" The Doctor answered, stroking his ducks head lovingly.

"That is it! I've had it with you and that stupid duck! Either he goes, or I go!" Rose decided, and the Doctor was torn between them. But he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Rose was outside the bathroom, depressed. The Doctor had chosen the duck over her! She was supposed to be his best friend, the one he could rely on. She couldn't recall a time when 'Sir Ducksworth' had come in handy when they were fighting the monsters. She didn't ever remember that duck saving the Doctors life, or the planet for that matter. She had. She had done it all, and yet she was the one sitting on the floor, waiting for her turn in the bathroom. Life just wasn't fair.

It was times like these when she felt like joining forces with the dark side.

She listened to the Doctor in the bath, splashing about with his new best pal. In her bath. Washing with her lavender and rose petal body wash. She banged hard on the door.

"Doctor, this is it! I don't care if you're naked, I saw it all yesterday! It is my bathroom, and you are in my bath, so I'm comin' in!" She told him, and shoved open the door. The Doctor and Sir Ducksworth were sat in the bath, as she had already guessed, playing with another duck. "Who's that?" She asked, breathlessly. It had taken a lot of force to open her door.

"Oh, that's Dame Quakie, Sir Ducksworth's on off girlfriend. He's just playing the field, right now," The Doctor replied, and showed the dame to a disbelieving Rose. Sure enough, it was a female duck, with long eyelashes and a red mouth.

"So...the duck's a player?" Rose asked, amused that Sir Ducksworth had a better social life then she did. And he was plastic!

"Well, yeah, but don't tell Dame Quakie, she will go crackers!"

"Don't ya mean 'quakers'?" Rose giggled, sitting on the toilet lid. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Mister! I'm not the one in a bubble bath that smells like flowers, playing with toy ducks!"

"Rose, what had I told you about saying 'toy' in front of them! Have you read the rules?" The Doctor said, in a hushed angry voice, and Rose sighed warily and nodded.

"Sorry," She mumbled, and stood up to take another look at the rota. "Hey, my name's been completely rubbed off here!" She pulled a sad face, and the Doctor shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, you stormed out, so I though that you weren't coming back! You know how stubborn you can be!" The Doctor protested.

"God, you are no good at apologising!" Rose put her name on the bottom of the sheet and stormed out. The Doctor glanced after her.

"Women! Always in a mood," He remarked to Sir Ducksworth, and then he got out of the bath and wrapped a warm towel around himself. He shuffled to Rose's room to find hr. "Rose?" He called softly, tapping on the door. Rose was watching the telly on her bed, .

"What?" She asked warily, lazily flicking through the channels.

"Are you OK?" He asked, trying to tread carefully. He knew how fragile women could be!

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Wonderful. I can't even use my own friggin' bathroom, but I'm on top of the world!" She exclaimed and then sighed. "How about you?" The Doctor patted her back.

"Are you experiencing some duck envy?" Rose frowned and shook her head. "Are you sure? Because you and my old pal aren't really getting along-"

"Do you know why we aren't getting along? Because I never see you anymore! You spend all day in my bathroom, which is mine, may I point out, and when I ask to use it, you refuse and go back to playing with those stupid ducks of yours!" Rose cried, and then took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"So...you are jealous then?" The Doctor asked, unwisely. Rose sighed and left the room, wanting to tear his eyes out. But she had another idea...

* * *

**What d'ya think? I actually like this chapter, which I find very surprising because I hate everything that I do. I cringe when I have to read through it again!**

**But, I hope you like it too.**

**Please read and review. Oh, and thank you for all of the ideas that have come flooding in. I promise to use them all! **

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor was getting worried. Rose had been in the bathroom for a long time, and he was wondering if she had drowned herself. After their little spat yesterday, Rose was still uneasy around him. But he wanted to smooth things out, so he had brought her something very special. He couldn't wait to give it to her! He tapped lightly on the door.

"Rose, you in there?" Rose was fixing the rope to the ceiling and looked up at the door.

"Yeah, sorry. Just wanted a nice hot bath," She replied, with a grin on her face. She couldn't wait to see his face when he walked in and slipped on the wet patch, which would make him fly into the net, which would catapult him to the ceiling! She felt so evil, but she couldn't help it. The Doctor had pushed her too far, and she was fed up of him thinking that he owned the place. Well, he did own the place, but still!

"Well, are you almost done? The bathroom rota says that it's my turn," The Doctor pointed out, and Rose sighed. Not that damned bathroom rota! It was almost as bad as the duck!

"Come in!" She called sweetly, and placed herself, fully clothed, on the edge of the bath. The Doctor entered and frowned at her.

"I thought you were having a bath," He loosened his tie and chucked it to the floor. Rose waited with anticipation, wanting him to slip and fall into her net. The Doctor saw her grinning. "What are you so happy 'bout?" He asked. Rose shrugged, and played with a loose strand of her blond hair.

"Nothin'. Just happy that you're back in my bathroom," She replied, lying. The Doctor nodded and stepped on the wet patch. Rose bit her lip, waiting for him to fall and catapult into the net. But he didn't slip. The Doctor glanced down at the wet floor.

"Hey, you'd better clean that up. Good job I was wearing my trainers. Extra grippy! But someone could fall on that!" The Doctor told her, and Rose was going to scream.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping for," She muttered under her breath. The Doctor heard her.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I'll get a mop," She forced a smile upon her face, and jumped off the end of the bath. Unfortunately, Rose stepped in the wet and as she was wearing no shoes, she slipped and she flew into the net. The catch fell open, and Rose was dragged up to the ceiling, trapped in the ropes. The Doctor watched, astounded. What was a rope doing in the bathroom? And a net? It was like everything had been planned! Rose sat in the uncomfy net, her head in her hands. What had she done?

"Rose, how did this net get here?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh, I dunno..." Rose trailed off, not wanting to explain herself. Her plan had backfired! That was karma for you.

"Have you not read rule 26? Always mop up wet patches. You never know what might happen!" The Doctor took the list off the door and pointed to number 26 to her. He held the list up to her net, and Rose sighed.

"Sorry to tell you Doctor, but I can't see it," Rose mumbled, and the Doctor rolled his eyes and blue-tacked the list back onto the door.

"You should have learnt them!" The Doctor told her, and Rose didn't know what to say. Sorry, Doctor, I was too busy thinking up this daft plan to learn your poncy rules? No, she might get chucked out into the time vortex, and she really didn't want that.

"I know, but I'm just fed up how you always take over the bathroom! We talked about this yesterday, and you're right, maybe I am a bit envious of Sir Ducksworth, because you are always with him. Next time you fight the Daleks, take him with you, instead of me!" Rose cried, still up in the net. The Doctor didn't know what to say, so he just reached for the rope and tried to pull Rose down. "Pull on that lever thingee," Rose pointed to the small lever by the toilet. The Doctor stared at it, and smiled.

"You can't even change a light bulb, but you still made this?" Rose shrugged and had a small smile on her face.

"The net came with a instructions booklet," She shrugged, and the Doctor grinned. He pulled the lever, and the net released her, causing her to fall onto the cold, tiled ground. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, my back!" She groaned, trying to sit up.

"Do you want me to take you to the kitchen to get some ice?" He asked, and Rose nodded softly. He picked her up carefully and shuffled out of the room.

* * *

Rose was sat in the kitchen, holding an ice pack to her aching back. The Doctor handed her some lemonade and smiled.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm holdin' up OK," She replied, and took a sip of the cold fizzy drink in front of her. The Doctor rubbed her back and she winced with pain.

"Sorry," He muttered, and Rose smiled.

"I'm sorry that I tried to capture you. I was just angry and I hated that rota! You put your ducks over me, your best friend!" Rose rubbed her forehead and took another sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you needed your own space," The Doctor said. Rose nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"OK, I forgive you. Just, don't give me that much space, 'kay? I still want to feel loved!" She smiled, and sank back down into her seat.

"But do you still want the list of rules?" The Doctor asked, hopefully. Rose sighed.

"I suppose so," She rolled her eyes as the Doctor punched in the air gleefully.

"Sorry," He mumbled, and Rose giggled. Things were good again.

* * *

**What d'ya think of this chapter? Like it, hate it, wanna blow your nose with it?**

**Metaphorically of course...**

**Anyway, please review! **

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, I totally had writers block with this chapter. And it is kinda disgusting.**

**You'll see why!**

* * *

Rose awoke, her back aching and her head throbbing. Yawning, she sat up in bed and glanced around her room. Beside her bed, on the table, was the list of bathroom rules. She sighed and picked it up, to find that it had been edited.

_List of rules for Rose and the Doctor_

_1. If Rose is mad, don't try and comfort her by asking if she is jealous of a duck. She will get angry and you could find yourself in a net, hanging on the ceiling._

_2. The TARDIS can see everything. And I mean everything. She knows what we get up to. Take note, Rose._

_3. If Rose and the TARDIS are giggling together, then try not to take any notice. They are girls and they enjoy making fun of the me!_

_4. This is the most important rule. Never, under any circumstances, leave Rose out. She is your best friend and she is amazing, more so then Sir Ducksworth. No offense, Duckster!_

_Thank you_

_Love, the Doctor x_

Rose smiled to herself as she folded up the paper and tucked it under her pillow. It was the sweetest thing he had ever given her! She padded to the bathroom, still beaming like an idiot. The Doctor was it there, cutting his toenails.

"Mornin'" She grinned, and then she noticed what he was doing. The Doctor smiled back, and then winced.

"Stupid toenail!" He moaned, and he forced the scissors down more. Rose sighed. He sure knew how to ruin the atmosphere.

"Hey, thank you for the list of rules that you gave me. They made me laugh," Rose chuckled, picking up her toothbrush and putting it to her lips. The Doctor waved an absent minded wave and carried on cutting his toenails.

"Yeah, well I know your back was feeling bad, so I decided to cheer you up! Hey could you please help me? Just squeeze really hard on the scissors!" He asked her, and Rose pushed down on his toe. The dirty toe nail shot off and smacked straight into the wall.

"That is disgusting," Rose remarked, and she quickly washed her hands.

"It had to be done," The Doctor shrugged, pulling his socks back on. Rose dryed her hands.

"Yeah, but did I really need to help?"

"Yes!" The Doctor grinned, as he stood up. Rose leaned against the sink, wincing. Her back was bruised and was still sore. "So, what do you want to do today?" The Doctor asked.

"I dunno. As long as we aren't running for our lives. That will really hurt," Rose joked, rubbing her back.

"Well, we do that wherever we go. Maybe we won't go on an adventure today," The Doctor assured her, and he left the bathroom. Rose followed him slowly and ended up in the control room. She stroked a panel.

"Haven't been in here for ages!" She smiled, as the Doctor ran around the console, grinning like an idiot.

"Thought that the TARDIS needed a bit of a break," He told her, as he slammed down levers and pushed bright buttons.

"Be careful, we don't want to-" Rose began, but then she as thrown across the room, along with the Doctor. "What the hell did you do?" She cried, her back almost breaking. The Doctor tried to grab hold of the console, but the TARDIS was still falling.

"We're just falling, I don't know how to stop it!" He exclaimed, and he finally took hold of the hot console. Rose was rolling on the floor, praying that she was going to survive the crash. "Hold on, we're gonna-" They crashed and the gas masks fell from the ceiling. The Doctor got up and ran around the console, a fire extinguisher in one hand, and sprayed the sparking orange console with the white foam. Rose lay on the floor, not sure if she could even get up. Once the Doctor had finished making sure everything was OK, he saw to Rose.

"How are you?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I think," She groaned, resting her eyes.

"Rose, stay with me!" The Doctor cried, and Rose smiled.

"I was just closing my eyes. I'm not gonna die, I promise!" She propped up onto her grazed elbows. The Doctor helped her up slowly, until Rose could stand up her own. "What actually happened?"

"The TARDIS malfunctioned. I haven't used it in a while. I think she may have forgotten how to fly!" He replied, as Rose rubbed her eyes.

"I'm heading back to the bathroom," She muttered, and left the foamy control room. The bathroom seemed so much safer, and she had to get ready anyway. Sir Ducksworth was bathing in the sink, and Rose sighed.

"I needed to use tht sink!" She told the duck. "I'm talking to a duck. I'm almost as mad as the Doctor."

"Hey, I heard that!" The Doctor was behind her, pouting. Rose turned and smiled.

"Well, you are mad!" She giggled.

"I am not...OK, but in my defense, well when you are as old as I am, then you have to be cheered up somehow!" He protested, as he took Sir Ducksworth out of the sink and drained the soapy water away.

"And, what about Dame Quakie? Where does she come in all of this?"

"Sir Ducksworth is old too! The Dame is to cheer him up," He answered, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"So, you gave him a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yep!"

"But...you don't even have a girlfriend to cheer you up!" She pointed out. The Doctor shrugged.

"Yeah, but I have you! And you're just as good as a girlfriend," He said, a bit sheepishly. Rose smiled, but felt a bit sad. She was just as good as a girlfriend? What if she wanted to be his girlfriend? They were already living together, sharing a bathroom, in her eyes they were practically married!

_Honey, just tell him! _A female voice came out of nowhere, and Rose craned her head to see who said it. She glanced at the Doctor, and she didn't think that he had heard it, as he was going along as normal.

_It's me, the TARDIS!_The TARDIS told a befuddled Rose. _I know what you're thinking. He's thinking it too, I can promise you that!_

_But, what am I supposed to do. Go up to him and say 'I love you, I wanna be your girlfriend?'_ Rose thought, sarcastically.

_OK, OK, no need to get attitude! _The TARDIS retorted, and Rose sighed inwardly.

_But what am I gonna do then?_

_Look inside your heart, and you will know what to do. Good luck! _The TARDIS mentally smiled and left Rose's mind. Rose took a deep breath. How was she meant to look inside her heart? She went over to the Doctor, who started to burble on.

"You know what? I've never understood toothpaste. For a start, it's not edible, and it really should be if you're going to put it in your mouth! On the planet Delitapa, the only thing they eat is toothpaste. For breakfast, lunch and dinner, toothpaste, toothpaste-" Rose grabbed the lapels of his brown suit and pulled him down to her. She placed her lips on his, and kissed him. The Doctor, who was still holding the toothpaste, didn't know what to do, so he dropped what he was holding and put his arms around Rose, deepening the kiss. Once they had broken apart, Rose smiled at him, blushing.

"What was that?" He asked, softly.

"I dunno. Just, saying thanks for, you know...everything," She mumbled, and the Doctor released her from his tight grip. She straightened out, and left the room, feeling on top of the world.

_You did it girl! _The TARDIS chimed. _What now?_

_We'll see tomorrow. _Rose replied, with a smile.

* * *

**Ideas, people, ideas! They are needed. This chapter started off with toenails and ended with a kiss! And some random TARDISy bits in between! **

**I need help :( **

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this crazy, strange chapter, and you shall have to forgive me, as I didn't base the disaster in the bathroom! Shock horror!**

**Please review **

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a short chapter, as I'm going on holiday for three weeks (sigh), and I have been packing for ages! So this will have to do for now.**

**Please read and review! **

**x**

* * *

"Rose!" The Doctor called excitedly down the corridor. Rose stumbled out of bed and went to see him in the main control room. She was grumpy and wanted to go to sleep.

"What?"

"You know that we cashed into something yesterday?"

"How could I forget?" She mumbled, rubbing her aching back and neck. The Doctor grinned.

"You'll never guess where we crashed!" He ushered her to the doors and opened them. Rose stared out into the darkness.

"We seem to have landed in a cupboard," She frowned. The Doctor walked out, flicked a switch and suddenly brightness flooded into the room. They were surrounded by toilets, showers and sinks. Rose laughed. "Where are we?"

"MFI store room," The Doctor replied, as he sat on a random toilet. It was like being in their own bathroom. "What do you wanna do?" Rose looked down at her PJ'S and shuffled back into the humming TARDIS. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready," She called, and the Doctor was left alone. He picked up some bubble wrap and started to pop it. He smiled, and carried on popping. He sang a song to himself, popping to the music. "Hey, do you want to go into the actual store?" Rose asked, shouting from her room out to the Doctor. He shook his head and popped another sheet, grinning to himself. He loved it! That was the real perk of time travel. Not the adventure, not the thrill, it was all about popping things. Rose returned some time later, all groomed and brushed, ready to join him in his pop fest. " Having fun?" She asked, sitting on the grainy floor next to him.

"Yeah! It's an amazing invention, don't you think?" He mused, as he handed Rose a sheet. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, pushing down hard on the bubble of air. "You have to have a technique. Here," He told her, and it popped. Rose sighed.

"I'm not good at anything!"

"You're good at kissing," The Doctor muttered under his breath, but Rose still heard him.

"What was that?" She teased, smiling.

"I said, you're good at things..."

"Like?" Rose prompted. The Doctor shrugged, embarrassed.

"Kissing," He mumbled.

"What?"

"Kissing."

"What?" Rose bit her lip. The Doctor took a deep breath in and sighed.

"KISSING!" He cried, and his voice echoed throughout the store room. Rose grinned smugly.

"Really? Oh, I've never been told that before! I wonder why..." She pondered, tapping on her chin. The Doctor rolled his eyes and popped him bubble wrap, trying to ignore her. "Doctor?" He looked up. "Do you know why I've never been told I'm good at kissing?"

"I dunno," He shrugged. He then had an idea. "Do you think I'm good at kissing?"

"Reasonably, yeah," Rose decided, and laughed. "Actually, I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively and leaned over to kiss him. Once they had finished, which was a long time after, Rose sat back on the floor and grinned. "Uh, you're still reasonable," She teased, and the Doctor pouted. She got up, brushed herself down, and strolled back into the TARDIS, giggling to herself. The Doctor followed her.

"What do you mean, reasonable?"

**Goodbye for a few weeks, I'm really going to miss everyone!**

**Please read and review, make me happy before my holiday!**

**Thank you, and see you soon!**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sound the bells! Everyone rejoice! Joking, of course. **

**I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sob.**

* * *

The Doctor was bent over the console, whistling to himself happily. He picked up his sonic screwdriver and whirred it against the unidentified object that was currently placed in his hand. Rose shuffled in, carrying a steaming mug of coffee and plonked herself onto the captains chair.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, frowning. The Doctor grunted back a reply, causing Rose to sigh. "Thanks for tellin' me," she muttered, and the Doctor turned to face her, grinning like a maniac.

"I've done it!" He exclaimed.

"Done what?"

"I've created the most amazing thing ever! You wouldn't believe how long I have toiled over my project, every time I stayed up while you were sleeping, every time I had the chance, I was creating this!" He said dramatically.

"What did you create?" Rose asked, impatiently.

"I have created," He paused, making Rose raise an eyebrow, "the best shaver known to man!" He grinned, and waved it in her face, waiting for her opinion.

"That's it?"

"What d'ya mean, that's it?" He put his hands on his hips.

"I dunno, it just doesn't look like anything special," Rose replied, shrugging.

"I'll have you know it took me-"

"Ages and ages, I know!" Rose cut in, and sipped on her coffee, " But so what? It's a shaver. All you've done is give it a lick of paint! Am I supposed to be amazed?" The shaver was now a bright blue, instead of it's birth colour, orange. The Doctor rolled his eyes and shoved it to her face.

"This shaver can now cut ten times the amount that it used to cut! Now, don't tell me you're not shocked by _that!" _The Doctor scoffed, and smiled triumphantly. Rose giggled.

"What, do you have problems with your beard in the morning? Can you not tame the animal that grows on your face?" She asked, jokily.

"No!" He defended himself, and then crossed his arms. "I wish I'd never shown you now." Rose smiled and took the shaver from his hands. She looked at it and then gasped. "What?"

"It's...amazing!" She cried, humoring him.

"I know, right!" He grinned, and showed her around the 'amazing' shaver. Rose pretended to be interested, and the Doctor fell for it.

"What does that do?" She asked, pointing to the 'on' button. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Thank goodness you're a pretty face, Rose. I don't know what you would do if you were ugly," He chuckled to himself, and Rose felt offended. He was the dumb one, believing that Rose was amazed by the boring old shaver! But she gritted her teeth and played along, making a vow to kill the Doctor later on.

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor raised his new shaver to his stubble and turned it on. He pressed the blades against his cheek and began to shave. At first, everything went well, with all of the parts functioning. He carried on shaving, humming a little song to himself.

* * *

Rose lay in her bed, lazily flicking through a magazine. She read a headline, saying: 'Aliens! Do they really exist?' She grinned to herself. Those journalists don't know the half of it. She had seen it all, but there was no-one she could talk to about it. Only the Doctor, and he was slightly mad.

_Only slighty? _She thought to herself, as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she walked into the brightly lit bathroom, she noticed the Doctor staring at the mirror, holding his chin.

"Shaver alrigh'?" She asked, absent mindedly. He turned to her and took the hand that was clamped to his chin off. Rose saw ripe red blood gush from his half-shaved chin and gasped. "God, what happened?"

"I was shaving, and the blade slipped," He muttered, wincing in pain. Rose grabbed a towel and ran it under the sink, which was splattered with his blood. She put it on his cheek and made him sit down, before he lost consciousness. Or before she lose consciousness, whatever happened first.

"Maybe I should have tested the shaver first, you know, in case of an accident," The Doctor said sheepishly, and Rose stared at him.

"You think?!"

* * *

**What are your thoughts? I've been away, so I haven't really had any new ideas, so I'll be needing help on that front.**

**Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.**

**Please review!**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Clxxx101 for the idea on this story.**

**Please read and review!**

**x**

* * *

The Dalek was dazed and confused. He had narrowly escaped an awful death, and he was now hurtling across space and time, unprotected. He had no idea where he would end up. The lost dimension, a place where time stood still.

Or, as it happened, the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor, who had a plaster hanging off his chin, covering his nasty graze from him eventful shave yesterday, waltzed into the bathroom, singing along to a song. He turned on the shower, and locked the door, so Rose couldn't 'accidentaly' walk in. He slipped of his suit and tie, and stepped into the steamy shower. Grabbing the shower gel, he squeezed the bottled liquid onto a bath scrub and washed himself down. He was too busy to notice that a Dalek had appeared in his bathroom unexpectedly.

"Where am I?" The lost Dalek droned, swivelling his head stick around. The Doctor was shocked and he poked his head around the shower curtain.

"What?" He cried. The Dalek glanced at him and raised his eye stalk.

"The Doctor!? You must be extermi-"

"Woah there!" The Doctor interrupted, "This is my ship, my rules, OK?" The Dalek sighed. "Firstly, how the hell did you get into the TARDIS?"

"I am not too sure of that myself. Now may I exterminate you?" The Dalek asked.

"Uh, no," The Doctor muttered, grabbing a towel and getting out of the shower. "ROSE!" He called out of the door, hoping that she didn't have her headphones on or she was still asleep. Luckily she wasn't, and she came pelting down the corridor.

"What? Have you cut yourself again?" She asked breathlessly.

"No, but there is a Dalek in the bathroom!" The Doctor whispered urgently, and Rose frowned. She poked her head round the corner to find that the Doctor was right.

"How did that get there?"

"I dunno, I'm trying to find out," He replied, trying to hold his wet towel up to preserve his modesty. Rose walked in bravely and stood by the door.

"Hey, you," She smiled feebly.

"You are Rose Tyler," The Dalek said. Rose nodded and edged a bit closer.

"Yes, yes I am. But who are you?"

"I am a Dalek. Is this not obvious?"

"Well, yeah, but, I mean, do you 'ave a name?" She asked. The Dalek moved towards her, and he found herself backing up against the door. "If you don't, then sorry for askin', but I just wanted to know-"

"The human will be quiet!" The Dalek ordered menacingly.

"Yes she will," Rose mumbled under her breath. "But I jus' wanna know what you're doin' 'ere. In the TARDIS."

"I do not know myself."

"But you must!" The Doctor joined the conversation, fully clothed and dry. "You must have some idea why you are in my ship!"

"How many times?" The Dalek sighed, almost exasperated. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I AM DOING HERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He shrieked, in his high pitched voice. The Doctor held his hands up in defeat and muttered 'sorry'. "I need you to help me get back to the other Daleks."

"And why would I do that? You are an enemy, remember the time war?" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You must help me get back!" The Dalek insisted. "Or the female shall die!" He swivelled over to face Rose who smiled at the Dalek.

"Now, let's not get hasty..." She backed away. "Help the damn thing!" She whispered hurriedly to the Doctor.

"Fine, I'll help you!"

* * *

"Thank you for your help," The Dalek said, unemotional, just before he was transported back to the other Daleks.

"No probs, Fred!" The Doctor replied happily.

"Fred?" Rose raised an eyebrow and smiled. He was a strange man.

"Goodbye." The Dalek disappeared as the Doctor and Rose waved him goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss him," The Doctor decided.

"But you're enemy's! Remember the time war?" Rose mocked him from earlier, and giggled.

"You, Rose Tyler, are a bloody nuisance!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I haven't updated in a while, as I had writers block. **

**But I realise that in the later chapters, they aren't spending much time in the bathroom. So sorry, but there is only so much you can do in a bathroom. In fact, in this chapter, Rose only spends two seconds in the bathroom, so you'll have to forgive me!**

**Everything either belongs to the BBC or J.K Rowling. Sorry for using your ideas!**

**Please read and review!**

**x**

* * *

Rose was brushing up her blond, messy hair and glanced in the mirror. She had another spot threatening to erupt on her forehead, just like 'Larry', the other spot that the Doctor named. Sighing, she grabbed the spot cream and applied it thoroughly. As she was rubbing it in, she heard some laughter coming from the Doctor's room. She put the cream down and went to investigate, being cautious. The door was half open, just enough for her to peer through and find out what was going on.

"...and then Harry looked around to find a handsome, tall, brown haired, thin man, standing in his room!" The Doctor read aloud to himself, it seemed. Rose frowned and got closer to the door. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked, putting on a small squeaky voice to read Harry's part. "I'm the Doctor, and I'm here to save your life!" He announced, proudly, turning the page. Rose stifled a giggle as he carried on reading. Unfortunately, she forgot that he had really good hearing. He looked up from his book and shot a look at the door. "Hello?" He called, and Rose covered her mouth and hoped he wouldn't come to the door. But he just shrugged and carried. on. "I think I'm losing it, Sir Ducksworth," He sighed, and Rose rolled her eyes. He was reading to that stupid duck again! She decided to stand up and surprise him when he was least expecting it. "Then the Doctor took Harry to the TARDIS and they had a great time together. The End." The Doctor concluded, and shut the book smiling. "Wasn't that fun? I really think it-"

"What ch'ya doing?" Rose chirped, entering his room. The Doctor smiled at her and grabbed Sir Ducksworth.

"Oh, just hanging out with my ol' pal, Sir Ducksworth," He replied uneasily. He didn't want Rose to know what he had been doing. She raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the book from his hands.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" She asked, innocently. The Doctor shrugged. "So you don't mind if I take a peek then? Well OK!" She grinned, and looked at the title. "Ah.' Harry Potter and the Doctor's Curse'. Sounds interesting," The Doctor was itching to snatch it off her, but he couldn't.

"I didn't write it. It's just a coincidental title," The Doctor mumbled feebly.

"OK. Then why does it say your name down at the bottom as the author?" Rose asked.

"Coincidence?"

"Oh come off it! You wrote it!" Rose slapped him playfully.

"Yeah, so what?" He folded his arms and took his story off her. "It isn't finished, I was just testing it out on Sir Ducksworth!"

"What about Dame Quakie?"

"Oh, she and the Duckster are _so _over. She cheated on him with another duck," The Doctor replied, and patted Sir Ducksworth's small plastic head. "You were heartbroken, weren't you?"

"Bless 'im," Rose muttered. "But I don't think that J.K Rowling will be pleased that you are writing her book."

"Oh please, she won't mind! We go _way _back!" The Doctor waved his hand dismissively and placed his book on a shelf. Rose reached up and got it back, and she flicked through the pages.

"Why am I not in this book?" She asked, speed reading down the page. She wasn't that fond of reading, but she knew how to speed read her own name. The Doctor shrugged.

"I didn't think that you'd be interested. You know, too much magic is involved. Spells, and all that," He told her, desperately trying to get out of trouble. "You don't believe in witches and stuff, so-"

"You decided to make Harry Potter your companion instead?" Rose raised an eyebrow and shoved the book back onto the shelf. "Well, I'll have you know that I do enjoy magic and stuff. I'm not naive! In fact, when I was younger, I used to make potions in the sink using shampoos and soaps. I would then chant a spell and I really wished I could have magical powers. So there," She folded her arms.

"Would you like me to put you in the book then?"

"Uh, duh!"

"Fine," He sighed, beaten. "I'll get to it tomorrow." Rose smiled, pecked him on the cheek and bounced out of the room happily. The Doctor turned to Sir Ducksworth, who was looking at him knowingly. "OK, OK. So what's a little while lie between friends? She's never going to read it!"

"AHA!" Rose burst out from behind the door, and made the Doctor jump. "I knew it! You lied to me!"

"No, Rose, I was merely contemplating lying to you. There's a difference," The Doctor cried hastily, defending himself.

"God you are you pathetic!" Rose sighed heavily. "Forget it. I didn't want to be in your stupid book anyway!" She stormed out, leaving the Doctor alone with his precious duck.

"Don't look at me like that, Sir Ducksworth! I know I was an idiot, but just leave me alone, will you?" The Doctor took his plastic friend and left him outside the door.

Sir Ducksworth felt the door shut in his face, and he got angry.

He wanted revenge.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Sir Ducksworth is on the hunt! Watch out Doctor!**

**And Rose is angry with him too.**

**I think an alliance is on the cards...**

**Please review**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**In my eyes, this is a long chapter. But I really enjoyed it, and I'm sure Sir Ducksworth did too!**

**Hehe!**

**Please read and review**

**x**

* * *

"Let's go and visit my mum," Rose announced the next day, as the Doctor sipped on his coffee. He almost spat it out in surprise.

"What?"

"We haven't seen her in a while, and I thought it would be nice if we went to say hi," Rose replied, wiping up the spilled liquid. "You don't mind, do you? Or should we ask Harry's opinion first?" She was still smarting over their argument yesterday, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry about that!"

"Action's speak louder than words..." She looked at him and pouted.

"Fine, we'll go and visit your mum," He sighed, giving up. When she was in one of her moods, she was as stubborn as hell.

* * *

Jackie was heating up the kettle, singing along to the radio. Grabbing some mugs, she heard a knock at the door.

"Comin'!" She called, and the doorbell rang twice. "Alrigh'!" . Outside stood a beautiful blond young girl, and a tall thin man in a casual suit. It was her daughter and the Doctor. "Rose!" She cried and enveloped her into a hug. The Doctor stepped aside into the small flat.

"How are you mum? You're lookin' good!" Rose smiled, as Jackie released her.

"Thanks Sweetheart. Hey, don't think you're getting away!" Jackie grabbed the Doctor and hugged him ferociously. Rose grinned as she tried to squeeze past them.

"Okay, Jackie..you can let go now..." The Doctor protested, as she smothered him with wet kisses. Jackie finally let go and went to get the kettle. Rose flopped onto the sofa and reached for the T.V. remote. "Remind me to bring a cloth when we see your mother next!" The Doctor mumbled, as he joined her on the sofa. Rose laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Do you wanna cuppa?" Jackie asked, holding up the kettle. They both nodded their heads and Jackie poured them some piping hot coffee.

"That's your second one today," Rose pointed out.

"What can I say? I'm getting old," The Doctor shrugged, and Jackie joined them in the sitting room. Plonking the mugs down, she switched the telly off and smiled at them.

"So what brings you here then?" She asked happily. "Not that I'm complanin', but I do wish you'd use that phone of yours more often, Rose! I need to know when you're comin' over, so I can tidy the place up a bit!"

"It was a spontaneous decision," Rose shrugged, blowing on her hot drink. She noticed how happy her mum was, and something worried her. Her mum was usually very bubbly, but she hadn't stopped smiling since they had arrived. She even kissed the Doctor, and that was unusual! "So, what's been happening then, Mum?"

"Oh, nothing new," Jackie shrugged, and she flicked back her hair with her left hand. Something on her finger sparkled. Rose peered in closer and gasped.

"Mum! Is that a wedding ring?" She asked. Jackie looked down and her finger and smiled.

"I have something to tell you," She started, but the Doctor lifted up his hands.

"I'm going to go and wait on the TARDIS...this seems like a mother-daughter moment-"

"No, don't be silly. You're like family now anyway," Jackie waved a dismissive hand and once again, her jewelry sparkled. The Doctor shot a look at Rose who was waiting for Jackie's announcement. "As you know, I have been seeing Mitchell for a long time now-"

"I didn't know that," Rose cut in.

"Oh, well, I have-"

"Who's he then?" Rose asked.

"He works at the post office, which I pass everyday when I go to work-"

"You've got a job?"

"'Course I 'ave, you 'nana! What do expect me to pay the morgatge with?" Jackie joked, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm workin' at this nice little shop on the high street, not to far from Henricks. It pays well and-"

"OK, that's great, Mum, but how did you meet Mitchell?"

"Well, I was going to post a letter, and when I did, we got talking. People in the queue were tellin' me to 'urry up, but I was fixated on him. He's handsome, baldin' a bit, bless 'im, but still lovely all the same. So he asked me out on a date for the followin' Saturday, and naturally I agreed. The date went well, and we soon met up for coffees durin' the week. One day, I was workin' in the shop, when he came in. I was surprised, but I greeted 'im all he same. I even helped 'im pick out somethin' for him to wear," Jackie gushed.

"Hold on, what kinda shop do you work in?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't judge me, will ya?" Jackie asked, and Rose and the Doctor nodded. "Well, it's a...sex shop." Rose gasped and the Doctor chuckled to himself. "What? It pays well, and I think the stuff they sell is quite cute, actually-"

"And you picked out somethin' for him to wear?" Rose asked, horrified.

"Well, why not? I'm 40, for gods sake, it's not against the law!" Jackie protested, as Rose tried to shake a terrible mental image out of her head. "Anyway, that was all 6 months ago, and just last week we went out for a romantic meal at this really expensive restaurant. Everything was perfect, and then at the end of the meal, he got down on one knee and proposed! It's was great," Jackie said dreamily.

"And when were you plannin' on tellin' me?" Rose asked, a little hurt that her mother had not rung her up straight away.

"Oh, Darlin', don't be mad! I wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone!" Jackie cupped her daughters face in her hands and smiled. "Please be 'appy for me."

"I am, Mum," Rose replied, smiling tearfully. The Doctor stood up to take Jackie's hand.

"Congratulations," He grinned, but Jackie grabbed him into another hug. "Not again!" He muttered, under his breath.

"Mum, don't kill 'im please," Rose asked, and Jackie let go. "So, when are you goin' dress shopping?" Jackie and Rose launched into a long conversation about dresses, and the Doctor slipped out to use the loo. He unzipped his trousers, and was about to relive himself when he noticed something yellow behind him. He turned around to find Sir Ducsworth sitting in the sink.

"Oh, it's only you! Hey, how did you get out?" The Doctor asked, pulling his bottoms up and walking over to the sink. His plastic friend stared at him codly. "Oh, you're still mad at me from yesterday, aren't you! Hey, what are you doing with that rope...?"

* * *

Rose was flicking through bridal magazines with her mum while the Doctor was using the loo.

"It should be me gettin' married, not you!" Rose joked, and Jackie patted her on the back.

"It will be you one day."

"Maybe," Rose sighed, as she sipped on her drink. Jackie noted the sadness in her voice and gave her a small hug. "What about this one, Mum? It would really-" She was cut off by the Doctor's scream, coming from the bathroom. She ran out of the kitchen and flew into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"Help," The Doctor squeked. He was lying on the floor, tied up by rope. Rose giggled.

"Is this how you go to the loo?" She asked, bending down the release him.

"No! It's...that duck!" He cried, and he pointed to an innocent looking Sir Ducksworth. Rose frowned, and picked his plastic toy up.

"How did he get in 'ere?"

"Everyone alright?"Jackie asked, a baseball bat in her hand.

"What's with the bat?" Rose asked.

"Well, you never know!" Jackie replied, putting the bat down and helping the Doctor up. "You alright, darlin'? You need somethin'? Ice?"

"Nah, I'll be alright thanks," The Doctor winced, as he stood up. "We must get rid of that duck!"

"I think that's enough coffee for today, don't you?" Rose told him, and led him out to the living room.

* * *

**What d'ya think? Two chapters up in one day, eh? I must be Superman...**

**As always, ideas are appreciated, as are reviews!**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

Sir Ducksworth had been thrown out of the Doctor's life for good. They had a small funeral at Jackie's flat, before throwing him over the top of the balcony. The Doctor was sad, but then again, that plastic duck _had _tried to kill him. He needed to get a little perspective.

"You know, you were right all along about Sir Ducksworth," The Doctor mused, as he and Rose sat in the kitchen. They were staying at the flat to help Jackie and Mitchell, her fiance, ready for their wedding.

"I know," Rose sighed, flicking through a bridal magazine.

"I mean, I though we were buddies. Old pals. And then he goes and tries to kill me!" The Doctor continued. Rose yawned. "Hey, am I boring you?"

"No, no, sorry. I'm jus' tired," She replied.

"Why?" The Doctor asked. He and Rose had had to share her room, and he didn't think that she minded that much. In fact, he found some nights to be quite enjoyable!

"Have you head yourself snore?"

"That's almost impossible for me to do that," The Doctor told her, and she shrugged.

"Whatever. Well, I can hear you, and so can about half of the estate," Rose smiled, and dodged as the Doctor tried to swot her with a magazine. "I'm serious! You are so loud in bed! And not in that way," Rose added, as the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, I do apologise. Wake me next time, OK?" Jackie waltzed in and gave Rose a peck on the cheek.

"How are you today, my lovelies?" She chirped, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk. "It's gonna be a scorcher, apparently. So, what are we going to be doin' today?" She sat down next to them, smiling.

"Helping with the wedding," Rose replied, as Jackie poured a glass of milk.

"That's the correct answer, my darlin'!" She ruffled Rose's knotty blond hair and sipped on her milk. Rose glanced at the Doctor, who was trying not to laugh. "Mitchell is comin' round today, to measure up my furniture."

"Why?" The Doctor asked. Jackie shrugged, trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh, you know. We're gettin' married, an' all, so...I'm gonna be movin' to 'is place. Anyone for a cuppa?" Jackie added, and bustled about. Rose frowned.

"You mean, you're gonna be movin' out of here?" She muttered. Jackie nodded and passed the Doctor a plate of toast.

"Don't tell me you're surprised! Do you really think that we were gonna be staying in this tiny old place?" Jackie laughed, and suddenly Rose saw red.

"It was alrigh' for you to marry Dad in; it was alrigh' to bring me up in; so why is it not alrigh' now?" She cried, and stormed out of the room. Jackie sighed and called after her.

"Rose, darlin', that's not what I meant-"

"No, I know exactly what you mean. This place has all of my memories, all of your memories. How could you even possibly think about sellin' this place?" Rose asked, tearfully. "I wasn't exactly happy that you had found someone to replace Dad, but now you are gettin' rid of the only thing that reminds me of 'im!"

"Mitchell will never replace your father, how could you even begin to think that?" Jackie cried.

"Because it's true," Rose replied quietly. She wiped the tears off her face and slammed the front door, making the Doctor jump. Jackie slumped back into the kitchen and grabbed her purse.

"Jackie, I don't think-"

"Oh, what would you know?" Jackie snarled. She then sighed and plonked herself down next to him. "I'm sorry. I'm just over-reacting."

"Do you want me to go after her?" The Doctor offered, as he wiped the crumbs of his hands. Jackie shook her head.

"Nah. Leave 'er for a while. You know how stubborn she can be. God, how am I gonna tell her...Oh, it doesn't matter."

"No, go on. I've got a big gob, but I can listen too," The Doctor smiled.

"I'm pregnant," Jackie whispered, and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. The Doctor was taken aback and they sat there in silence for a few minutes. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell her," Jackie said finally.

"Well, I'd do it soon. She'll appreciate it," The Doctor suggested, and he grabbed his coat. "Won't be long, just popping out for a walk."

"Tell 'er I love 'er, 'kay?" Jackie mumbled. The Doctor nodded, and he left. Jackie crumpled up and let out a sob.

* * *

Rose sat at the bench in the park and kicked the leaves. Watching the children in the play park made her think of her own dad, and how much she missed him. She felt a stab of jealously and a tear trickled down her cheek. If her dad was still alive, then her mother wouldn't be marrying someone that Rose hardly knew! In primary school, she could have written stories about her perfect family. When her dad came home from work everyday, Rose could jump on him and tell him all about her day. In secondary school, Pete could have told her to stay away from boys, and she could get angry and stomp about the flat more. He could have helped her get some GCSE'S, and would support her all of the way. All of the children in the play park had all of this to look forward to, and Rose felt herself smile.

"I though I might find you here," came a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to find the Doctor, hands in pockets, smiling. She sighed and he sat down on the wooden bench next to her. "Do you want to tell me what's up?" Rose shrugged, and let another tear slip down her delicate cheek.

"I don't feel like talking," Rose replied quietly, her voice choked. The Doctor moved closer to her.

"Alright then. I'll talk. Can you really expect your mum to live alone in that poky flat for the rest of her life? She has always wanted the best for you, so why don't you want the best for her?"

"My Dad used to own a jacket just like that," Rose avoided the Doctor's question and pointed to a man that was swinging his child in the play park. "My mum told me she hated it, but he wouldn't let her throw it away. Told her that it was on the verge of becoming a big hit in the fashion world. And I guess, now it has," She smiled.

"Was he always right?"

"Nope," Rose let out a small laugh, "He was always plannin' daft little schemes, as you know. My Mum told 'im it would never work, and it never did. But 'e never gave up, and kept on tryin'."

"He sounds a lot like you," The Doctor chuckled.

"When we met 'im, that was exactly how I had perceived 'im to be. Brave, selfless, and lovin'. Shame my mum doesn't think so."

"Of course she does. But she can't spend the rest of her life lonely."

"Then why should my Dad? He's up there, lookin' down on us, and then he sees 'er working in that shop with another man!" The Doctor put a protective arm around her. She started to sob, and she buried her head in his shoulder. "And then what have I got?"

"You've got me," The Doctor offered with a grin. "You have an adventurous life, a great spirit, and of course, a very dysfunctional bathroom. What more could you want?" Rose giggled and wiped her cheeks. She had all of that and more.

She was in love, and that all that mattered.

**Ohh!**

**By the way, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to Confessions. Maybe. Possibly. It's up to you!**

**But as always I'd need ideas.**

**Please read and review!**

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews are lacking people!!**

**I'm joking of course, but I'm still not sure whether I should do a sequal to 'Confessions'?? I need some feedback!**

**Please review **

**x**

**

* * *

**

It was a week until the wedding. Rose had finally settled in with the idea that her mum was getting married, and she couldn't wait to meet Mitchell. The Doctor, although he hated to admit it, was getting used to domestic life. Jackie was running around like a headless chicken, as there was so much to do, in so little time. The TARDIS was feeling neglected, and so she decided to have some fun while her owner was away. She would chat to the different rooms, and the bathroom would love to tell her funny stories about the Doctor and Rose. She couldn't wait to use them for blackmail!

* * *

The Doctor was getting ready in Rose's bathroom at her mothers flat. It was tiny, compared to his own, and he couldn't stay in there for too long without the walls closing in on him. Rose banged on the door.

"You've been in there ages. Are you almost ready?" She asked, leaning her head against the door.

"Almost," He replied, putting down the toothbrush and smiling in the mirror. "Perfect," He told himself, and he unlocked the door.

"Thank you," Rose said, and she slipped into the bathroom. Jackie came barging in and almost knocked into the Doctor.

"Mornin'! How is everyone today? Fine? Good. Rose!" She called through the bathroom door. Rose opened it a crack and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Mitchell is comin' round today, to move the rest of the furniture out."

"What?" Rose squealed. You could 'ave warned me!"

"I though you knew, sweet'art! Now, what do you wanna do with your bed?"

"I know what I'd like to do with my bed," Rose mumbled, and the Doctor grinned. Jackie slapped her.

"You're not too old for a slap, young lady!" She warned, and walked out of the room. Rose flopped onto the bed and groaned.

"I can't believe we have to move all of this stuff out today! It's too much!"

"Well, I could always help," The Doctor offered.

"Thanks," Rose half smiled, and she ran a brush through her hair. "But I wish that she wasn't movin' out at all." The Doctor gave her a look and she shrugged. "Yeah, I know, I should be happy for her. And Mitchell is a nice guy. I just...Urgh!" She exclaimed and shoved a pillow over her face.

"Well, we'd be getting on with it then," The Doctor grabbed a cardboard box and took the pillow of Rose's face. "Hey, it could be worse. At least you don't have much stuf here anymore. But could you image moving out of the TARDIS?"

"That would be a nightmare!" Rose agreed.

"How long would it take?" The Doctor chuckled, but Rose wasn't thinking about the size of his ship. She was thinking about how heartbreaking it would be to move out of the TARDIS, full stop. Let alone all of her stuff.

"Why are we even talking about me movin' out of the TARDIS?" Rose smiled, but then stopped. "You don't want me to move out, do you?"

"Oh, god no!" The Doctor said hastily.

"Good," Rose nodded, relieved. They carried on packing, in a comfortable silence. There was a knock on the main flat door, and Jackie came running.

"Baby!" She chirped. Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks and giggled. Rose went to the door to see a big, burly, tall man hugging his mum. "I've missed you so much!"

"Well, I missed you too. I've been cryin' myself to self, I 'ave," said the husky voice.

"Mitchell, this is my daughter, Rose," Jackie told him, and Rose held out her hand. But Mitchell grabbed her into a hug, and she felt like she was being squished.

"Hi," She managed to squeeze out.

"You look just like your mum. Lucky girl," Mitchell smiled, releasing her. The Doctor was stood at the door frame. "And what handsome young man do we have here?" Mitchell asked, shaking the Doctor's hand.

"This is the Doctor, Rose's friend," Jackie replied, and the Doctor nodded.

"The Doctor?" Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit...camp?" He lowered his voice and said this to Jackie. Jackie shrugged, and Mitchell smiled sympathetically at Rose. "Shame, you two could have made a good couple." Rose frowned, as Jackie followed Mitchell into the kitchen.

"He thinks I'm camp," The Doctor protested.

"Well, to be fair, 'The Doctor' does sound a tad..special," Rose shrugged, and padded into the kitchen.

"Special my bum!" The Doctor murmured.

* * *

**Least favourite chapter yet, I think. But the next chapter should be better, because Rose will find out Jackie's little secret.**

**Can I get an 'oooo'?**

**Please review**

**x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. I don't own Doctor Who, blah blah blah...**

**x**

* * *

"Wake up Rose!" Jackie hollered in her ear. Rose groaned and grabbed the pillow, throwing it at her over excited mum. "I'm gettin' married today!" She trilled, opening the curtains. As the bright light shone into the room, Rose yawned and shoved her slippers on.

"Mornin' to you too, Mum."

"We don't have time to laze about, darlin'! I have to get ready, as do you. Bev's comin' round as well," Jackie told her, and Rose sighed. She had thought the hen night was bad enough, and now Bev was coming round to do Jackie's hair and make-up. No doubt there would be alcohol involved! "Isn't this fun? I wish I could get married everyday!"

"That would be expensive," Rose remarked, switching the kettle on and reaching for two mugs.

"You've got to see the romance side of it all, Rose!"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been married," Rose said, sadly. Jackie rubbed her daughters back and grabbed the biscuit tin. "At eight in the mornin'? Do you want to fit into your wedding dress?" Rose raised an eyebrow as Jackie shrugged.

"I've got cravings," She protested feebly.

"You're not pregnant," Rose smiled, as Jackie gritted her teeth.

"Actually, honey, I need to talk to you about that..." Jackie began, as Rose poured out the steaming hot liquid into the mugs. "How would you feel if Mitchell and I gave you a little brother or a sister?" Rose stopped dead, taking the news in.

"So...you're not pregnant yet then-"

"Oh, no. I am," Jackie replied. Rose nodded slowly, reeling from it all. "Is everything OK?"

"When were you plannin' on tellin' me?"

"I don't know-"

"When did you find out?"

"About...a month ago. Oh, I knew it, I should 'ave taken the Doctor's advice," Jackie put her head in her hands and felt like she was going to cry.

"The Doctor knew? Who else did, the bleedin' prime minister?" Rose cried, and stormed out of the room. Jackie wanted to call after her, but she knew that it would be no use.

"HELLO!" Chirped a voice form the door. "It's Bev, your best friend!" Bev, who was a curvy, bubbly, chatty woman, and whenever she walked into the room, it was like she owned it. She was hard to ignore. She came strolling into the kitchen and plonked down her make-up bag. "There's the bride! What's up, me darlin'?" Jackie started to sob. "Oh, honey, no! You're not gettin' second thoughts, are ya? Come and gimmie a hug!" She pulled Jackie into her bosoms and closed her eyes.

"No, it's not Mitchell. It's Rose. She hasn't reacted to my news well," Jackie sniffed, as Bev put her hands on her hips.

"D'you want me to go and see 'er?"

"No, thanks. What am I gonna do?"

* * *

"And when were you gonna tell me?" Rose asked. She and the Doctor was standing in the main TARDIS control room, and for once, the Doctor was speechless.

"Your mum told me not to, and-"

"Since when 'ave you ever listened to my mum?" Rose snarled, and she sat on the chair, sighing. "It's like she's a completely different person now! Remind me to kill Mitchell next time we see 'im!"

"That would be at the wedding," The Doctor pointed out. "This afternoon?"

"God, why didn't you tell me?" Rose snapped. The Doctor was getting fed up of her. True, she was upset, and he could understand that, but she was taking it all out on him!

"Rose-"

"You know what?"

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me," The Doctor muttered, under his breath.

"You don't deserve to be sitting here listening to me. I mean, what 'ave I ever done for you? I'm a bloody useless lump, and you know it. I might as well go and jump off a bridge! No-one would miss me!"

"Now, let's not get too hasty," The Doctor said. "But do you know what I would do? I would see it from your mum's point of view. True, she is loud, and annoying, and she hated me, but she is still your mother. She brought you up all by herself. You should be letting her marry this man if she really loves him. Isn't that what you want?" Rose's eyes filled up with tears and she swallowed. "So. What are you going to do?"

"Can I 'ave a lift?"

* * *

Jackie was at the registry office, waiting for her cue to walk up the aisle. Bev was beside her, dressed in a bridesmaids outfit, and she made sure that Jackie didn't bit her newly manicured nails.

"I spent ages on them, and you start bitin' them off! Gawd, what am I gonna do with you, Jackie Tyler!" Bev scolded. "Or, should I say, Jackie Webb?"

"I don't think you should say anythin'," Jackie sighed. "Where's Rose? I know she's angry, but she wouldn't miss my weddin', would she?"

"I dunno, darlin', but you can't wait around forever." The music started up, and Jackie took a deep breath. "You'll be fine. I'll be 'ere for you," Bev assured her, and Jackie began to walk down the aisle.

Outside, the TARDIS was parking around the corner from the registry office, and Rose was getting changed hurriedly. Once she was ready, they ran out of the TARDIS and pegged it to the wedding, hoping to be there on time. Unfortunately for them, they hadn't realised how long the corner was.

"We're not gonna make it," Rose said, breathlessly.

"No, come on, we have to!"

"I'm in heels!" Rose shrieked, slowing down. "It's no use!" The Doctor looked around helplessly, and then he had an idea. He ran over to Rose.

"Jump into my arms!"

"What the-"

"Just jump!" He ordered, and Rose hoisted up her skirt. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor and settled in. "Ready?" Rose nodded, and he was off again.

"God, you're strong," Rose remarked, smiling.

"You're looking nice, by the way," The Doctor told her. Rose looked down at her bridesmaids dress. It as a low cut, strapless, lilac number, and it fell down past her knees. She had placed lilac flowers in her curled hair, which was threatening to frizz with all the dampness in the air.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself!" The Doctor was in his usual suit, but Rose had pinned a flower to his jacket. Lilac, to match her. They approached the registry office, and they ran through the doors. "What room?"

"How should I know? I'm not their daughter!" The Doctor replied. He spotted Jackie out of the corner of his eye, and he carried walked to the door, Rose still in his arms.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-"

"I object!" Came a voice from behind. Jackie turned around to find Rose and The Doctor standing at the door. The Priest was confused.

"Um, excuse me, but we haven't got to that part yet-" The Priest started, but Jackie interrupted him.

"Rose? What are you doing in the Doctor's arms?" The Doctor dropped Rose.

"It's a long story, but I want you to know that I'm gonna be here for you and Mitchell, Mum, 'coz I love you, and I only want the best for you. It just took me a while to realise that," Rose smiled, hugging her mum.

"Well, could you thank 'A While' for me?" Jackie joked tearfully, and smiled at the Doctor.

"May I get on with the service now?" The Priest asked, a little testily.

"Oh, yes, of course," Mitchell nodded, taking Jackie's hand. The Doctor took a seat and winked at Rose, who was by her mother at the aisle. As the ceremony continued, the Doctor thought about marriage. He found it amusing that one small sentence could bind you to another person for the rest of your life. I do. He glanced at Rose, who was grinning with pride, and he noted how beautiful she looked when she was happy. And that dress was gorgeous too! He looked around the room, finding something to take in his interest. He spotted something yellow next to him on the floor and he picked it up. He felt like screaming when he saw who it was.

Sir Ducksworth was back. And he wanted to kill the Doctor.

* * *

**I really need to change the title, don't I? Bathroom Shenanigans is a title for a story where things actually happen in the bathroom. Would you believe it? This chapter was a bit rushed, but please review, and tell me what you think.**

**If you review, I'll give you a cookie...**

**OK. I cannot tell a lie. But have a metaphorical cookie! On the house!**

**x**


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor hissed to Sir Ducksworth. "I chucked you over the building!" The duck stared back at him silently, creeping the Doctor out. "Listen, I'll have to talk to you later, I'm watching Jackie and Mitchell get married!" He said. Rose glanced over at him and frowned a little. The Doctor was talking to thin air! He had lost it completely. As the ceremony went on, out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Doctor signalling to her. As her mother and soon to be step dad exchanged vows, she looked over at him. "It's the duck!" He mouthed to her, but Rose couldn't understand him.

"What?" She mouthed back.

"It's the duck!" He said again, and Rose was about to shrug when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, young lady, but have you got something to say?" The priest asked, with an impatient smile.

"No, sorry," Rose mumbled, and shook her head. As the priest carried on, she shot a look at the Doctor and raised her middle finger at him discreetly and the Doctor gasped. Jackie gave him and Rose a look that made them both start focusing on the wedding.

* * *

At the party afterwards, Rose pulled the Doctor to one side.

"What the hell were you tryin' to tell me? And why couldn't it wait until after the weddin'?"

"Sir Ducksworth is back! He was on the floor next to me, and he had revenge in his eyes!" The Doctor told her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I knew it. You've lost it! There was no duck on the floor, or anywhere near you!" She said.

"No, but you didn't see it!" He sighed. Jackie waltzed over and pecked Rose on the cheek.

"Thank you for comin', both of you. It really meant a lot to me. Although next time, not that there will be a next time, but you should arrive when I tell you to arrive! And what were you too signalling about in the ceremony?" Jackie asked, sipping on some wine.

"Oh, well-"

"The Doctor thought that he saw his plastic duck, you know, the one we chucked over the balcony? Yeah, well apparently he was on the floor next to him, and he was staring at him," Rose gasped sarcastically, and the Doctor folded his arms.

"I didn't think I saw it; I know I saw it! You've got to believe me!" The Doctor exclaimed. Jackie looked at them a laughed.

"Oh, I dunno! You two are so entertaining! Here, have some wine," She grabbed the bottle and poured it into two empty glasses. "I don't know what I'll do when you go. Mitchell shall have to make me laugh instead," She smiled, handing them the wine.

"Thanks," Rose murmured, and she took a swig.

"Woah, no need to down it, darlin'! There's plenty more!" Jackie grinned, and she went off to find her new husband. Rose re-filled her glass and she leaned against a table.

"You really need to take a nap or something!" Rose told him, and patted him on the arm. He pouted as she made a beeline for the wine.

* * *

Rose was giggling. She wasn't sure why, but she was. Maybe she had had one too many drinks, but so what? She could take it. After all, she had just gained a father, and that was definitely something to celebrate! Mitchell came over to her and smiled.

"Hey, Rose," He said, in his gruff voice. She giggled back and hiccuped. "How much have you actually drunk?"

"Only five or shix," She slurred. She was also lying, and Mitchell could tell.

"OK, well, I think that's enough-"

"No! I'm perfectly fine, don't worry!" She grinned, and glugged more wine down. "I tell you what though. I didn't like you at the beginning. In fact, I _hated_ you. With a passion. D'ya know why? 'Coz I want my daddy back!" Rose went to punch him feebly on the arm, but missed narrowly. "I thought that you were gonna try and be my dad. And here's the truth; you're not, so don't try, 'kay?" She smiled. "Glad I got that off my chest! Stop spinnin' me!"

"Rose, I'm not spinnin' you," Mitchell said, concerned. "Let me just take this drink form you..."

"No," Rose protested, as he took the glass from her hands. "I'm fine! Look! I'm dancin'!" She began to shake her hips and move her arms about. People looked at her and started to whisper. Jackie came over hurriedly and tried to stop her drunk daughter.

"Rose, please stop! You're making a scene!"

"Yeah? Well everyone can just fu-"

"Rose, you dare!" Jackie warned and Rose gave her a smile.

"You know what? I want more to drink, don't you?" She asked, before clamping a hand to her mouth and running to the loo. Jackie turned to face all of her shocked guests.

"And that's what you get when you drink too much!" She grinned, gritting her teeth. "Grub's up, everyone, tuck in!"

* * *

Rose leaned over the sink and felt stupid. She had embarrassed herself in front of all her family and friends. And her new step dad. She groaned and wiped the sick from her mouth. The door began to open, so Rose made a beeline for a cubicle.

"Hello?" Came a familiar male voice.

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly.

"Good, you're in here. I though you might have run away," The Doctor told her, glancing in the mirror at himself. He had to admit, he really liked the lilac flower effect. Rose unlocked the cubicle door and smiled sheepishly.

"I really was an idiot, wasn't I?"

"Nah, not an idiot; everyone gets like that from time to time," The Doctor smiled. "We're in a bathroom again."

"Actually, it's not a bathroom. No bath," Rose pointed out, as she tidied up her hair.

"You get more like me everyday!"

"Dear god, help me," Rose joked, and the Doctor pouted. "But thanks for comin' to see if I was alright. I guess I should lay of the drinks for a while. Oh god, I told Mitchell that I didn't like him! My mum's gonna kill me!"

"Well, you certainly gave everyone entertainment. You can't fault that," The Doctor grinned, and he brushed her hair from her face. He drew her closer and was about to kiss her when Rose put her finger on his lips.

"I've got sicky breath," She whispered, and the Doctor rolled his eyes." What? Can't I just brush my teeth first?"

"I don't care if you have 'sicky' breath. All I care about is this," He said, and his lips touched hers. At first, Rose was surprised, but she soon deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. It was long, and Rose felt like ripping off his shirt and doing it, right there and then. But that would be inappropriate. But then again, she had almost told the guests to 'f' off. Maybe she could be a bit naughty...

"I didn't realise I would be gettin' a show!" A voice exclaimed. Rose and the Doctor sprang apart to find Mitchell a the door, watching them. "Your mother wants you, Rose," He told her, and Rose nodded. She brushed herself down, and left without even looking at the Doctor. "I thought you were gay!" Mitchell chuckled, unzipping his jeans.

"For your information, I am not gay!" The Doctor looked away from the basin.

"I gathered that!"

* * *

**What do you think? They actually went into the bathroom today, hooray!**

**Please review.**

**Also, if you have time, could you check out my other story, 'Love Tringle'? It would mean a lot to me. Thank you x**


	20. Chapter 20

Rose settled down that night, feeling exhausted and happy. Jackie and Mitchell were in the hotel room a few doors down, but she didn't want to be bothering them. It was their wedding night, and she knew what happend traditionally on wedding nights! Rose shuddered as she thought about it. She closed her eyes, and was about to drift off when there was a loud knock on the door. She pulled her dressing gown on and shuffled to see who it was.

"Who is it?" She asked, peeping through the keyhole. The Doctor's face beamed back at her, and she unlocked the door. "What are you doin' here?" She gave him a hug as he came in.

"Couldn't sleep," He replied, shrugging. He glanced over at the ruffled sheets. "You weren't asleep, where you?"

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't matter now. Do you want a drink?" She offered, opening the fridge.

"Just a glass of water, thanks." He reached for the T.V remote and switched it on. "What a day, eh? I just can't believe that Jackie got married. It's like...I dunno, a Dalek marrying a Cyberman! Not very likely," He chuckled, flicking through the channels.

"What, is the thought of my mum gettin' married so ridiculous now?" Rose asked, offended.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant...Well, c'mon. What about all of the other guys? What about..what's his face..Harold? The one with the fruit in his dressing gown pockets? Whatever happened to him?" The Doctor protested.

"Are you sayin' that my mum is gonna be unfaithful?" Rose put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. _I'm in trouble now!_ The Doctor thought.

"No! You're getting the wrong end of the stick!"

"Am I? I wonder why!" Rose cried. She picked up the glass of water and walked towards the Doctor slowly. He held up his hands.

"Now now, Rose, no need to do anything uncalled for-"

"I don't think that it's uncalled for at all," Rose smiled sweetly, and the poured the ice cold water over his head. He shrieked, and wiped his eyes. "That's for Mum," She grinned triumphantly, as the Doctor sat there, dripping wet. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Rose! Please forgive me!" He pleaded, unzipping his trousers and slipping out of them.

"Too late for that! You can't just insult my mum and expect me to be OK with it!" She called through to the bathroom while moping up the water in her bedroom. "'Cuz I'm not OK with it!"

"I know, but you have to believe me! I've had one too many glasses of champagne. I didn't meant to insult her!" He sighed, taking his jacket and shirt off. He was not almost naked, with only his small Y- fronts to keep his modesty in tact. "I did deserve the glass of water, I understand that. But please don't make me leave! I'll do anything!" He begged her. There was no reply, so the Doctor guessed that she was choosing to ignore him. He picked up a towel and covered his 'area'. He then whipped off his pants and wrapped the towel around his waist. He made his way out to the hotel door and reached for the doorknob. "Well. I guess I'll be going now. See you in the morning. Or not, whatever-"

"Need some spare clothes?" Rose said softly, standing by the bathroom. He turned around and smiled at her. "I know that you didn't mean to say what you said. And true, my mum can be a bit..reckless." She admitted.

"So you forgive me?" The Doctor asked hopefully. Rose bit her lip.

"I forgive you," She decided, and the Doctor scooped her up into a hug. "But another remark like that, and you're outta here, Mister!" She laughed. "But, can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything!" He grinned.

"The towel plan? It hasn't worked," She pointed to the floor, where he towel was currently subsiding. Which meant he was naked. He picked it up rapidly and smiled uncomfortably.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" He asked. Rose shrugged, and had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I saw enough."

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor and Rose headed down for breakfast.

"Posh place, innit?" Rose grinned, joking.

"Yeah, it's bare sick, man," The Doctor said aloud, playing along. The waiter rolled his eyes as he seated them at their table. "Do you think they believed us?"

"Nah, probably not," Rose replied, taking a look at the menu. Jackie was seated at a table a few down from them, and she waved. "I'm gonna go and say hi to Mum. You comin'?" She asked, and the Doctor pulled a face. She looked up to find that Jackie was heading for them anyway, so she took her seat and waited. "Mornin' Mum," She grinned, and pecked her mother on the cheek.

"Mornin' Darlin'! Did you have a good sleep?" Jackie asked. "I certainly did!"

"Oh, we know," The Doctor muttered, and Rose kicked him under the table. Last night, Jackie and Mitchell had definitely enjoyed their wedding night. Almost too much. It could be heard from a few doors down, and Rose was kept awake for a while. Jackie frowned, and the giggled.

"I really don't get your jokes sometimes, but who cares! Ohh," She doubled over.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah. Maybe I ate too much. You know what the word 'free' does to me," She forced a smile and she hobbled back to her table.

"I hope it's not the baby," Rose said, concerned.

"Nah. She's probably exhausted from last night," The Doctor said cheekily, as Rose slapped him playfully. "Sorry! But seriously. You could probably have heard it from the TARDIS! I mean, how much louder could you have got?"

* * *

**What do you think? And something kind of happened in the bathroom today. Well, the Doctor got naked, and I'm sure nobody minded having to visualise that! As always, please review, as they mean a lot to me!**

**x**


	21. Chapter 21

"Home sweet home," The Doctor smiled, as he unlocked the door to his beloved ship. "How've you been, old girl? I've missed you," He said, running his hand along the controls. Rose was behind him, grinning.

"Aw you old softy!" She slipped her jacket off and hung it over the railings.

"What? I have missed it. The TARDIS reminds me of adventure and danger, not weddings and champagne," He remarked.

"I didn't think that you minded the domestic life that much," Rose frowned. "I thought it was fun!"

"Yeah, it was. Hey, do you know what I wanna do?" The Doctor grinned. Rose shrugged. "Shall we check out our bathroom?" He waggled his eyebrows and Rose laughed. He grabbed her hand and they strolled down the corridor. "Here it is! Our bathroom. The greatest adventure of our life," He opened the door with a floursih. "Ta da!" He stood there proudly, as Rose peered in.

"Yeah, and?" She said. The Doctor put his hands on his hips and pulled a face.

"What do you mean, 'yeah, and'?"

"Well, I've seen it before. No biggie," She shrugged, and entered the bathroom. The Doctor was offended, and he glared at her. She turned around and sighed. "Listen, do you want me to make a big deal out of it for you?" He nodded eagerly, and she rolled her eyes. "Wow, it's amazing! I wish that I could live in this wonderful, brilliant, perfectly perfect bathroom!"

"No need to overdo it," The Doctor tutted, and he walked out of the bathroom. Rose fixed her hair in the mirror and then leaned against the sink. The Doctor could be an idiot sometimes. Her mobile trilled to life, and she scrambled through her trouser pockets. She flicked her hair back from her face and answered it.

"Hello?" She chirped.

"Rose?" Her mother sobbed.

"Mum? What it is, what's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital. It's the baby," Jackie managed to squeeze out, and Rose heard Mitchell in the background trying to comfort her.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Rose promised her, and she ended the call. She ran to the main control room, looking for the Doctor. She found him fixing a light socket. "My mum's in the hospital. She wants me to meet her there," Rose panted.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"I dunno, she didn't say. But could we go there please?" The Doctor nodded, and he jumped up from the ground, put in the co-ordinates of the hospital and slammed the main lever down.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor scurried to the reception.

"Do you know which room Jackie Webb is in?" Rose asked, breathlessly. As usual, they had parked a long way away. The receptionist sniffed as she checked the computer.

"May I ask how you know her?" She asked snootily.

"I'm her daughter, and this is my-"

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend," The Doctor cut in, and gave the receptionist a false smile. Rose raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded her head in agreement. "So, can we go in?"

"I suppose so. Mrs Webb is in room 76, on the maternity ward."

"Thanks," Rose muttered, and they headed for the stairs."Boyfriend?" She whispered to the Doctor.

"I don't think they would have let me in if you'd said 'Oh yeah, he's a time travelling alien from another planet. Oh, but don't worry, he's my friend. Can we see Jackie now?' Like they would have let you go in for that!" The Doctor remarked, as they reached the maternity ward. A young nurse walked by them, and the Doctor stopped her. "Excuse me, but do you know which room Jackie Tyler-"

"Webb," Rose muttered.

"Jackie Webb is in?" The Doctor asked. The nurse pointed towards the long corridor, and they thanked her. "How vague was that?"

"Shut up, we just need to find my mum! Look, there's Mitchell," Rose noticed him sitting outside a room. He spotted them too, and he gave them a small smile. "What's happened?"

"Jackie had a miscarriage. The baby died a week ago," Mitchell said solemnly. Rose clamped a hand to her mouth and she felt tears prick her brown eyes.

"A week ago...But that was at your wedding," The Doctor worked out, and Mitchell nodded.

"One too many drinks, I think. The baby was a little boy." Mitchell informed them. The Doctor smiled gently.

"Is Mum OK?" Rose asked, peering in through the small window.

"She's sleeping. You can go and see her if you want to," Mitchell opened the door and Rose went in quietly.

"Hi Mum," She whispered. The Doctor stood in the doorway and watched her. "How are you doin'? I'm OK. I'll help you get through this. Me, and Mitchell and the Doctor. We're all gonna be there for you. It will be hard, but you can rely on us to make you feel better. And you think of your little baby, watchin' you from heaven. He wouldn't want his mummy to be sad. He'd want his mummy to be happy," She said, and a single tear dripped down to her cheek. She leaned over and kissed Jackie's head. "See you later." She got up slowly and brushed Jackie's blond hair off her face. She turned to the Doctor, and smiled weakly. "She'll be fine."

"Need a hug?" The Doctor asked sadly. Rose nodded, and buried herself in his chest. As she cried, the Doctor held her softly. He hadn't seen her be this upset for a while, and he knew that it was best just to let it all out. Mitchell came in behind them and patted the Doctor on the back.

"Thanks for comin'. I'll tell 'er that you came to see 'er," Mitchell smiled, and kissed Rose's tear streaked cheek. They left the building without a word to one another. Rose clasped the Doctor's hand as they walked across the road to the TARDIS, and she bit her lip, hoping that tears wouldn't spill over in a public place.

"Thanks for takin' me," Rose said.

"It was my pleasure. Are you sure you're going to be OK?"

Rose thought about it for a while. "Yeah," She said finally. "I'm gonna be fine."

* * *

**Aww. What a sad chapter. Miscarriages are a very serious subject and I hope I did the emotional scenes justice.**

**Anyway, I hope you don't end on a sad note!**

**Please review**

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you think the shower needs replacing?" The Doctor pondered, a few weeks later. They were standing in their bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead of them. Rose raised an eyebrow and gargled her mouthwash, before spitting it out into the sink. "Is it powerful enough?"

"It's OK. I suppose it could be stronger, but-"

"Right then, that's settled. We need a new shower," The Doctor decided, and he strolled out of the room. Rose rolled her eyes and reached for a towel. Ever since her mother's miscarriage, the Doctor had been trying to cheer her up. She liked the attention that he was giving her, but she really wasn't bothered about whether they had a new shower or not! But she appreciated that he was trying to make her happy. "ROSE!" The Doctor called down the corridor.

"What?"

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked. Rose sighed.

"Listen, we need to talk. After I've had my shower though. I'll see you in about 15 minutes," Rose told him, an then she shut the door. She opened it again and peered around the corner. "Oh, and I would love a decaf please." The Doctor nodded and he went to the kitchen to switch the kettle on.

* * *

Rose entered the kitchen 15 minutes later, feeling fresh and calm. The Doctor handed her a steaming mug of coffee, and she sank into a kitchen stool.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, smiling. She put her mug down and sat up properly. "Are you comfy, or does your back ache? I cold get you a pillow if you want-"

"No, I'll be fine thanks," Rose shook her head, and took a deep breath in. "OK, before I begin, I just want to say that I am so grateful for what you have done for me over the past few weeks. I mean, you couldn't have faulted your effort. But I am OK now. I don't want you to get a new shower just for me. I don't want you to cover my every need."

"Sorry," The Doctor muttered, shrugging. Rose put one arm around him.

"There's nothin' to be sorry about. It's so sweet that you care, and I couldn't have got through this without you. So thank you, from the very bottom of my heart. I don't know what I could do to show you that I am so...happy, that I've got you," Rose smiled, the familiar prickle of tears starting to build up. The Doctor cupped her face in his hands and smiled gently at her.

"I happy that you've got me too," He said softly and he kissed her tenderly on the lips. He pulled away and Rose tried to hide her disappointment. "Now then, back to work!"

"Back to work?" Rose frowned, sipping on her mug.

"Yeah! I've got things to do, people to see, bathroom's to fix," He grinned, and he left the room. She sat alone for a while, taking time to think about her life. It wasn't conventionally normal, she knew that. But in some aspects, it was. Sort of. Her only job was to help save the world. She had a mum, and a step-dad. She had the Doctor, her best friend, her lover and the one that she wanted to be around 24/7 all rolled into one. She smiled to herself, and drained the mug of coffee. As she got up, she felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket, and she lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rose, hi! I can't believe you picked up!" Came a familiar voice.

"Mickey? Is that you?" She asked, unsure.

"Course it is! God, am I that forgettable?" Mickey laughed. Rose smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, so anyway. What do you want?"

"I'm fine, thanks for askin', Rose," He joked. "Listen, I heard about your mum. Is she OK?"

"She's great, yeah. Maybe you can pop round and see her later, if you want," Rose suggested, picking at a loose thread.

"I was thinkin'...Maybe me and you could meet up. You know, if you want to. The Doctor can come too, I mean, if he likes," Mickey shrugged. Rose glanced down the corridor and saw the Doctor dancing in and out of different rooms, and a smile broke onto her face. "Rose?"

"Sorry. It sounds good. Say, about 8?"

"Cool. See you," Mickey grinned down the phone, and Rose ended the call. She shoved the mobile back in her pocket and washed the mug up in the sink. The Doctor came in behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, let's see. There are only two people on the ship that I know of, and one of them is me. But who is the other one? I just can't remember," Rose teased, and she pulled his hands away from her. "Are we busy tonight?"

"Depends," The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, Mickey asked if we could meet up with him somewhere. I told him that would be fine," Rose explained, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Mickey?"

"Yeah."

"Mickey the idiot?"

"Oh shut up! Hey, I though you liked him. He has helped save the world, you know," Rose pointed out, and the Doctor raised his hands in defeat. "So we're meetin' him tonight at 8. And don't sulk," She warned him, and he pulled a face.

"I do not sulk!" He protested.

"Oh, yes you do!" Rose chortled. "God, you're like, the _king _of sulk. If you don't like something, then you will sulk until you get your own way!"

"It's the one guaranteed way to get rid of enemies. Daleks? Sulk. Cyberman? Sulk. Unwanted companions? Sulk."

"Oi!" Rose flinged the dish towel at him.

* * *

Mickey glanced at his watch and looked around. It was twenty past eight, and there was no sign of the Doctor and Rose. He began to worry, and he felt like a plonker standing waiting for them. People began to stare and whisper, and he knew they though that he had been stood up. But one pretty woman was eyeing him up, and if his friends hadn't turned up by half past, then he was going to go over and talk to her.

Another ten minutes went by, and Mickey sighed. He knew that he should just give up and stop waiting for them. He smiled at the woman and walked over to her.

"Hi. I'm Mickey. Do you want a drink?" He asked. The woman smiled at him and touched his hand.

"You know how to get to a girl, don't you?" She winked, and stroked his arm. Mickey gulped, and sat in the seat next to her. He was in!

"Uh...sure," Mickey said uneasily. "Actually, you know how to get a man." The woman threw her head back with delight and began to laugh. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No, no, of course not. But I've just broken up from a long term relationship. I'm just looking for some fun." Mickey nodded and grinned.

"Me too," He shrugged of his coat and placed it on the back of the chair.

"Oh, my names Laila Green," She held out her hand and he handed her the drink menu. "No, I meant..Oh, you know what? A drink is better than a handshake any day." Mickey watched as Laila scanned down the menu, and licked her lips. "Oh, there's so many nice things to choose from. Would it be cheeky if I had two?" She asked. Mickey shrugged, and she broke into a smile. "Thank you!"

* * *

"C'mon Rose!" The Doctor called.

"I'm comin'! I jus' gotta brush my hair," She called back, and the Doctor sighed. The were only going to meet Mickey, not the Queen! He stormed to the bathroom, about to tell her off. "What do you think?" She asked, as he entered the bathroom.

"There you-" He began, but he stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a short, black, low cut dress, that had sequins down the hemline. Every so often, the sequins would catch the light and they would sparkle and shimmer. Her hair was simple, curled softly and pinned up. "Wow."

"Do you like it? It's not too much?" Rose asked, glancing down at her dress.

"Of course not! Come on, it's almost nine!"

"Nine?" Rose gasped. "Oh god, I told Mickey we'd meet him at eight!" She scrambled for her mobile in her bag and grabbed it. She frantically went through her call log, and pressed 'Mickey'. The phone rang a few times, until Mickey picked up.

"Rose?"

"Mickey? Please don't kill me!" Rose pleaded, and she pushed a loose curl from her face.

"It's fine. I've met someone," Mickey told her happily.

"You've...met someone? That's great!" She grinned. "Who is she?"

"Laila Green. She's a part time model, but she works as a temp too. She's gorgeous, Rose, you should see 'er!"

"Maybe some other time then?" Rose sighed.

"Yeah. Bye!" He hung up, and Rose switched her phone off. "I'm gonna go change."

"What? Why?"

"Mickey's cancelled. He's found someone else to spend the night with," Rose replied, and the Doctor shook his head.

"Bet she's not as pretty as you though," He grinned.

"What did I tell you about cheerin' me up?" Rose teased, and he pouted.

Who needed Mickey, when she had the Doctor?

"You know, Rose Tyler, for once in my life, I may have to-"

"I love you." The Doctor stopped dead.

_Holy Cow._

* * *

**Oh, how is the Doctor going to respond? You decide! Shall he:**

**a). Tell her he loves her, and make it a bit soppy and fluffy?**

**b). Not know what to say back?**

**c). Chuck her out of the TARDIS, but not for good, or...**

**d.) None of the above.**

**I would like some fedback please!**

**Please review **

**x**


	23. Chapter 23

****

OK everyone? There was a mixed reaction to what I should do with this story, so I decided to do...a, b and c! I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but this isn't exactly a soppy love story, and I don't write romance very well. So I hope that everybody is happy with this chapter.

**Please review, and tell me what you think**

**x**

* * *

Rose wanted the ground to come and swallow her up. Why did she say that? Why? It was like some alien had taken over her brain, and had made her blurt out that she loved him! The Doctor was still speechless, and Rose smiled uneasily at him.

"April fools?" She muttered, hopelessly trying to make him believe it was a joke. He looked at her darkly and then turned away again. "OK, so it wasn't a joke. I was just so happy that it just came spillin' out," She protested. "But I don't want you to feel awkward around me. And if you want some space, I understand. In fact, I was hopin' to see my mum sometime. Maybe now is the best time, yeah?" The Doctor said nothing back. He just walked towards the controls and pulled on a few levers. Rose wasn't sure what to do, until she felt that they were on the move. "Where are we goin'?"

"Home," He replied. Rose nodded slowly. "Your home."

"But do you know where it is? Since Mum and Mitchell moved?" She asked.

"27, Beadle Street." The Doctor answered and they came to a harsh stop. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. "Bye then."

"What, are you not comin' with me?" She frowned, un-tucking her hair from her jacket and popping up the buttons. The Doctor shook his head and leaned against the controls. "What are you gonna do then?"

"Just going to take a ride. Think some things over, that sort of thing," He sighed. Rose glanced at the door and felt her heart heave.

"I'll be off then," she opened the wooden doors and stuck on foot out, making sure that they had landed somewhere that was safe. She turned back. "You will come back for me, won't ya?" The Doctor took a while to answer.

"Maybe," He said finally. She felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach. She stepped out fully and watched the TARDIS disappear before her eyes, the wind whipping her hair. She wiped away a tear, and she set of to find her mum.

* * *

"No Bev, that's not fair! Oh, you little minx!" Jackie laughed down the phone. Mitchell glanced up from his newspaper at her new wife, and was pleased for her. She was finally getting over her terrible miscarriage, and life was beginning to feel good. He heard Jackie screech, and he chuckled to himself.

"Women," He muttered fondly. There was a knock at the door, and he got up to answer it. Rose was stood outside, and she smiled at him. "Rose? What a nice surprise! Where's that friend of yours, what's 'is name again?"

"The Doctor," Rose replied.

"That's it! Where 'is 'e then?" Mitchell asked, grinning.

"He's gone out for a bit. I decided to pop in a say hi. Uh, is Mum OK?" Rose asked, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the coat stand. Jackie screeched again, and Rose nodded. " Yeah, she sounds fine! So how are you?"

"Good, good. My boss has offered me a raise, so we're chuffed about that. It's not much, but it's enough to keep payin' the rent."

"And Mum's job?"

"Oh she loves it. At first she was embarrassed, you know, what with workin' in a sex shop an' all. But she soon got used to it, and she even brings stuff home to try on."

"OK, too much info," Rose smiled. Jackie waltzed into the room and placed he phone on the receiver.

"Rose! I though I heard someone come in! Come 'ere, give us a hug!" Jackie enveloped her daughter into a humongous hug, and grinned. "I was just on the phone to Bev. She's such a character! No room is borin' when she's in it! So, where's the Doctor?"

"He's out and about. Havin' fun," Rose said, and Jackie detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh. Well, Mickey stopped by yesterday. Just to say hi, and asked how I was. He's a sweet boy, really," Jackie switched the kettle on and leaned against the counter. "So, what do you think of our new place? Neat, eh?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Much bigger that the flat," Rose admired the place, looking around the room. She picked up a photo of Jackie and Mitchell on their wedding day, and she smiled softly. She picked up a picture of her as a toddler, and she moved along to one of her on the wedding day. She was with the Doctor, arm in arm, and they looked like they fitted together perfectly. It was like a jigsaw puzzle. Her life was missing pieces, and the Doctor was the one who connected them together to make a beautiful picture. But she put a foot wrong, and the jigsaw fell apart. She put the picture down quickly and glanced at her watch. "Well, I'd better get going' back to the Doctor. He'll be waiting for me," She lied, turning to her mum and step-dad.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a bit. I've got some lamb in the oven, if you would like to stay for tea," Jackie offered, but Rose shook her head. "Well, if you're sure," She hugged Rose, and Mitchell nodded at her.

"See you later!" She grinned, and shut the front door behind her. Jackie smiled sadly at her husband.

"I hope she'll be OK." Mitchell rubbed her shoulder, and he went off to make some coffee.

* * *

Rose stood on the street corner, and she hugged herself to keep warm. She had left her mum's house an hour ago, and she was waiting for the TARDIS to show up. The wind blew harshly onto her face, and she felt her cheeks glowing red.

"Rose?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned around to find a familiar face grinning at her.

"Oh my god," She whispered as the figure came closer. "But...the Doctor..."

"Have you missed me?"

* * *

**Oh, who is this mystery person? And how can they help Rose? Your thoughts are much appreciated.**

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Right, there have been many guesses about who this mystery figure might be. Most of you were right, so well done, and I hope you enjoy the story. By the way, I've only seen a few episodes of Torchwood, but I think I have got the gist of Ianto and Gwen, and their personalities. I did watch The Stolen Earth and Journeys End, after all! Just to say, this story doesn't fit in with any Doctor Who episodes, or Torchwood. Basically, Tosh and Owen are dead :( I apologise if they are _wayy_ off the mark.**

**x**

* * *

Rose stared long and hard at the figure in front of her. It was like a dream, a very surreal dream. She pinched her arm hard, just to make sure that she was awake. She winced, and the figure laughed.

"Still the same old Rose Tyler," The familiar accent drawled. Rose smiled weakly and walked closer.

"Is it..you?" She asked.

"Last time I checked, it was." Rose wasn't sure what to do next. She looked into the distance, checking for any blue police boxes. "Where's the Doctor?" Rose shrugged back a reply. "Oh, come off it!" The figure chuckled. "You can tell me! I promise I won't say a word to him. And I keep my promises."

"Oh yeah?" Rose said, with a inquiring tone.

"Yep! Ask me anything!"

"How can you be standin' there?" She asked finally. The figure shrugged.

"I got lucky."

"I bet you did," Rose muttered, and the figure laughed. "No, but how did you get back? I mean, the Doctor...well, you know." The figure stepped out of the shadows and onto the light. His handsome features crinkled into a beaming smile, and he looked at Rose.

"Jack?"

"I'm here now," He enveloped her into a gentle hug, and smiled softly. "I'm always gonna be here."

* * *

The Doctor was in a bad mood. He was in the bathroom, cleaning his teeth, when he realised that it was no fun without Rose. He wanted to go and get her, but it had already been twenty four hours. She would have found something better to do no doubt. He sighed, and spat out into the sink below. As he placed his toothbrush back, he spotted Sir Ducksworth on the counter, and he glared at it.

"Right, I order you to leave this bathroom, and this ship, RIGHT NOW!" He screamed at the duck. "Oh, right. Is that how you want to play it? You keep popping up and spooking me. Very well," He pointed a long bong finger at the duck, and quickly lept behind the counter. He crouched there for a while, and then popped up suddenly. "AH HA!" Sir Ducksworth stared at him silently, and the Doctor pouted. "You could at least try and act scared! Why are you so upset with me? What did I ever do to you? OK, so I chucked you off the top of the building, but you survived!" The Doctor sighed, and picked his plastic enemy up. "Do you miss Rose? I do. Why did I act like such an idiot? All she did was tell me that she loved me, and I...didn't..reply. Ah. I think I have found the root of the problem. D'you know what I am going to do? I'm gonna find her, and tell her my true feelings!" He said triumphantly, got up and left the bathroom. He was going to find Rose.

And tell her that he loved her.

* * *

Jack opened the door to the Torchwood hub. Rose glanced around, and hugged herself. The Cardiff night air was cold and breezy, and she had only brought a small denim jacket.

"I'm back!" Jack called, and he grinned at Rose. "Make yourself at home. My comrades should be with you in a minute."

"Comrades?" Rose raised an eyebrow as she settled down on the sofa. Jack shrugged, and grinned again. " So, how long have you had this place? And how did you get back from the game station?"

"Well, lucky for me, I had this," He said, and showed her his fancy looking watch. "It let me bounce through time, trying to find a version of the Doctor. Unfortunately, I arrived in 1849, the watch burnt out, and i had to live through the entire century trying to find you again. So I based myself here." Rose nodded her head slowly, trying to take all of the news in.

"But...how did you survive? I mean, you're what, almost two hundred years old?" Rose touched his face and grinned. "Pretty good skin for that then!"

"I'm immortal. Who wants coffee?" Jack asked, trying to avoid the subject of how he cheated death. Rose frowned.

"What d'you mean, you're immortal? Did the Doctor do that to you?"

"No. I'm not sure what happened. Last thing I remember, I was facing three Daleks, about to be exterminated. And then I woke up. Simple, really," Jack shrugged. A man and a woman were standing at the doorway, smiling.

"Is he givin' you 'is life story already?" The woman joked. She was pretty, with long dark hair and a strong welsh accent. She offered her hand to Rose. "I'm Gwen Cooper. And you are?"

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. I'm an old friend of Jack," She replied, shaking Gwen's hand. The man stepped forward and stuck out his hand too. He was wearing a formal suit, and his lips were pursed.

"I'm Ianto Jones. When you say friend, do you mean-"

"She means friend," Jack interrupted, and winked at Rose. Ianto cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Is there anyone else workin' here?" Rose asked, looking around the place. It was like an underground tube, with the words 'Torchwood' emblazoned on the walls.

"We did have two other member, Toshiko and Owen. They're gone now," Gwen explained sadly. Rose knew that when he said gone, she really meant dead. "Anyway, how did you get to meet Jack?"

"Oh, a long time ago. I remember him charmin' me aboard a spaceship," Rose recalled fondly. Both Ianto and Gwen looked rather jealous ad uncomfortable, and Rose was amused. They both had a crush on Jack! "It feels like ages ago now. And, for you, I suppose it was," She aimed this at Jack, who laughed and rubbed her shoulder. "The Doctor wasn't pleased when I introduced him to Jack. Do you remember the way he looked at you? True, you did almost make the human race into a giant army of Zombies, but that wasn't entirely your fault." Rose smiled at him.

"Where is old Doccy boy?" He asked. Rose shrugged and bit her lip.

"I dunno. I don't think he's comin' to pick me up," Jack frowned.

"Why not?"

"I told him that I loved him. No biggie, or anything," Rose added sarcastically. Gwen chuckled. Rose seemed really nice. She wasn't exactly who she though Jack's type would be, but she seemed quite quick witted and brave. Ianto didn't see it the same way. He though Rose was after Jack, and Gwen noticed this. As Rose and Jack caught up, Gwen pulled Ianto to one side.

"What the hell are you playin' at?" Gwen asked hushed. Ianto shrugged. "Oh, don't give me that! Loosen up, will ya?"

"Fine fine. As long as Rose keeps her hands to herself..." He said, and Gwen rolled her eyes and grinned.

* * *

**I hope that I did the Torchwood characters well! I promise that Ianto will lighten up, maybe have a drink or two...**

**I do ask though, could somebody be a saint and fill me in on the details of Torchwood? I would love them forever! I might even dedicate a chapter to them, if they're lucky!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! I think, anyway! Please enjoy, and review at the end to tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone that told me Torchwood facts. It's a small chapter, and I could only fit a few facts in. Please review.**

**x**

* * *

As Rose settled in with Torchwood, the Doctor was searching frantically for her. He went to her mum's place, the park, even her old flat, but there was no sign of her. He felt like slapping himself on the head. Her had lost her, and this time, it really was for good. Meanwhile, Rose was enjoying herself with Jack's team. They were so funny, and they cheered her up no end. Once Ianto had warmed to her, she felt like she belonged. They even had a pterodactyl called Mafamwy! She had no idea that the Doctor was looking for her.

"Do people know that you're down here?" She asked a few evenings in.

"Well, many people know _of _us. We're like, the heroes of Wales," Ianto said proudly.

"And sometimes, the rest of the world," Gwen added, with a smile. She sipped on her coffee and sighed dreamily. "This coffee is amazing! Rose, you have to try some of Ianto's coffee. It's the best, I swear!" Jack joined them on the sofa and he glanced around the place.

"But, is the hub, like, secret, then?" Rose asked again, as Jack passed her a mug of coffee.

"Kind of. It has an invisible lift, and the main office is disguised as a tourist office, which is what you saw when you came in. Ianto usually sits there and does the paperwork," He told her, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I do more then that. I occasionaly nip out and get the dry leaning, too," He said pointedly, and then realised that that wasn't much better. "Oh. Well, you know what I mean!"

"What, is there paperwork to be done? Aren't you too busy savin' the world?" Rose grinned. Gwen scoffed.

"There is more paperwork then anythin' else! You should see 'is office," She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to Ianto. "But yeah, I think we do OK. Anythin' else you need to know?"

"How many Torchwood's are there? Or are you the only ones?"

"Well, there's Torchwood one in London, Torchwood two...well, we don't know where that is. Possibly in Scotland. And we're Torchwood three," Ianto replied.

"How come's I've never heard of you?"

"We're known only to those in the business. You know, the people we fight, the people we do business with," Gwen answered. "Has the Doctor never told you?" Rose shook her head and Gwen frowned. "That's odd. Jack, does the Doctor know about us?" Jack didn't reply. "Jack? Oh for god's sake! Now you shut up! Rose wants to know, so tell 'er, you big lump!"

"He doesn't know. And I didn't think he ever would," He answered finally.

"Why not?"

"I don' think he'd approve, OK?" Jack raised his voice slightly. "We are the ones who pick up the pieces after you and the Doctor have caused havoc. But we do more than that. We save the world when he's not around.But do we get any credit? No! He doesn't care about Cardiff. Why would he? It's just a Welsh city, what's the point in saving that?"

"I'm sorry," Rose said in a small voice. Jack rubbed his eyes and left the room, still angry. "Maybe that wasn't the kind of question I should has asked," She said, with a tiny smile., Gwen rubbed her shoulder and shot a look at Ianto, that read 'Talk to Jack. NOW!' Ianto nodded, and scurried out of the room to find Jack.

* * *

**Quite a small chapter, but I just wanted to get some questions out of the way before the real action starts. Oh, Rose has upset Jack! It'll be OK, I promise! I hope I got all of the facts right!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	26. Chapter 26

The Doctor was upset. Alone, and depressed, he felt that life was no longer worth living. He had given up looking for Rose, and even his newly reconciled relationship with Sir Ducksworth wouldn't cheer him up.

"What am I going to do, Sir Ducksworth? Fight the baddies alone?" He sighed, and patted his friends yellow plastic head. "I can't take you! You'd just get damaged and I wouldn't want to loose someone else! God, why was I such an idiot! She's probably out there, alone, sleeping on the cold hard floor, nowhere to go! What have I done?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack had calmed down, and he was willing to accept that he should apologise to Rose. She had only asked a question, why did he get so angry about it? But everything was back to normal, and Rose was getting on well with his team. She was now part of the Torchwood family. He pulled Ianto and Gwen over to one side one afternoon to talk to them privately.

"So...What do you think?"

"What do we think of what?" Gwen asked. Jack sighed and nodded his head in the direction of Rose.

"Of Rose! Do you like her?"

"Yeah, course! We wouldn't have welcomed her in if we didn't!" Gwen replied.

"Why'd you ask?" Ianto cut in. Jack shrugged and then grinned.

"I was wondering if we could ask her to join our team. I men, she's perfect! She's travelled with the Doctor, and she knows about aliens and stuff, and she's a good laugh! And Gwen, now you have another woman to talk to!" Gwen rolled her eyes. "So. What's it gonna be?"

"I like her. Yeah, why not," Gwen smiled, and her and Jack both looked at Ianto. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Then it's settled. We'll call a meeting later on tonight, and ask her then," Jack decided.

* * *

"Rose. You know how much we love you, right?" Jack began that evening, as they were all settled down on the sofa. "Well-"

"Oh god, I've outstayed my welcome, haven't I? I promise, I'll leave tomorrow mornin', or even now, if you want-"

"Hold on! You're not going anywhere," Jack pulled her back down to the sofa, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "In fact, we want you to do the opposite. Do you know what that means?" Rose shook her head, not really sure what Jack was getting at. "We want you to join our team!"

"Are you serious?" Rose frowned, and Ianto nodded.

"We think you're perfect for it! Only if you want to, mind you. I know that you want to travel with the Doctor and that, but it was just a suggestion," He shrugged, and Rose laughed delightedly.

"Oh god! Yeah, totally! Thank you so much!" She gushed, and leaned over to kiss them all on the cheek. "I swear, you won't regret this!"

"I know we won't," Jack hugged her. Rose bounded out of the room, still beaming like she had won the lottery, when a thought came over Gwen. She was frowning, and Jack noticed her expression. "What's wrong? Do you think we've made a mistake?"

"No! It's just...What if the Doctor finds her. She won't want to stay with us!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Ianto said diplomatically. Jack patted him on the back and Gwen sighed, knowing that two men weren't going to understand. Well, at least she had someone to talk to about them now! Having another woman on the team was going to be fun.

* * *

Three months later, Rose had well and truly become a member of Jack's team. She was intelligent, brave, and quick in many situations. Gwen could talk to her about anything, Ianto would stay up late and have some in-depth chats with her, and Jack had a whale of a time, just larking about with them. Rose had almost forgotten abut her old life, and the Doctor, and their bathroom, buzzing with adventure and fun. She would tell Gwen about her feelings for the Doctor, and how misty her love for him had become. Gwen, in return, told her about her husband, Rhys, and her frantic wedding. Ianto showed her a deep meaningful side that she never knew she had, and Rose taught Ianto how to let loose and appreciate life more. Jack was feeding off of every ones energy and enthusiasm. The team had never felt so right.

Until The Doctor found Rose.

* * *

Gwen shrieked with laughter. Her and Rose were standing in her kitchen at Gwen's home, drinking coffee. Gwen had invited her to stay with them for as long as she needed. Rhys adored Rose. Not like that, as he was married to Gwen, but he respected her and late at night they would play cards and swap stories about their life. Rhys wasn't so keen on Jack, and he felt that Gwen wasn't always safe at what she did. But he accepted it, like the good husband he was.

"Did he really do that?" Gwen asked, calming down after her laughter fit.

"Yeah! So he' left us, stranded, nothin' else to do! I'm wantin' to kill 'im, and the Doctor's goin' crazy about these zombies in gas masks!" Rose giggled, and Gwen rolled her eyebrows.

"Typical Jack! What happened next, you obviously survived!"

"Well, it turns out he was heroic enough to get his ship and transport the chula warship thing to somewhere else! And we saved the day, and Jack joined the TARDIS crew!" Rose finished.

"What's the TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in space. It's the Doctor's ship. Bigger on the inside. Waay bigger," Rose added with a smile. Up until then, she hadn't realised how much she actually missed the Doctor, and his quirky little ways. "I need to use the loo," She told Gwen, and she scurried upstairs. Locking the bathroom door, she sank down onto the bath and reached for her phone. She found the TARDIS on her contacts list, and clicked onto it. Holding it up to her ear, she heard the ringing noise, and she grinned. She was going to talk to him! But then she had a doubt, Actually, she had a lot of doubts. She had a good life with Gwen, and Jack and Ianto. The Doctor wasn't looking for her, was he? She was about to hang up when he answered.

"Hello?" He chirped. Rose was stone cold, not saying anything back. "Hello? How did you get this number? I only give it out to...Rose? Is that you? God, please tell me it's you!" He sounded desperate, and Rose's heart broke. The fear in his voice was chilling, but she hung up quickly. She trundled back downstairs to find Rhys and Gwen deep in conversation.

"Everythin' alrigh'?" Gwen asked, smiling. Rose nodded and smiled back, still shaking.

* * *

The Doctor looked at his phone, and suddenly had an idea. If he could patch it up to the monitor, then he could trace the signal and possibly find Rose! He got to work straight away, not wanting to miss a second.

* * *

It was half an hour after the phone call. They were watching telly peacefully when there was a bang on the door. Gwen jumped and glanced at the clock.

"Who would be comin' round to see us at half ten?"

"I bet it's Jack!" Rhys said, and Gwen sighed.

"It's my night off, Rhys. Please shut up!"

"Night off. Pah!" Rhys scoffed. Rose got up to get it. "I still think he'd call on you on your night off. He's that kinda bloke, you see! I don't trust the man one bit! I can't believe you do!" Rose smiled, and she unlocked the door, not knowing that there was a surprise waiting just behind it. She tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear and listened in on their argument. As she was doing so, she unlocked the door and looked back into the living room.

"Listen, if you two don't shut up, I'm seriously gonna have to move out of here," She grinned, and turned to meet their visitor. Her face fell when he saw who it was.

"Rose?" The Doctor squinted. Rose wasn't sure what to do. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Her voice was thick and emotional. The Doctor scooped her up into a hug, that lasted for a long time. Their joy was almost overwhelming, but they didn't care. Gwen came to see who was at the door, and as soon as she saw them embracing, she knew who the man was.

"The Doctor," She whispered, and gulped.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Rose will have to choose between the love of her life or Torchwood! Again, you can give me feedback, and make your minds up!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	27. Chapter 27

**OK guys. ****I want to thank Laura Harkness for pointing out my bad grammar. I'm really quite crap at grammar and spelling, as I just get so excited about the story! But I hope that doesn't stop you from enjoying the story.**

**And here is some bad news. This story is coming to an end. I know, it's heart wrenching, but fear not! It's not over yet. I've still got some ideas up my sleeve...**

**Keep reviewing and enjoy the story!**

**x**

Jack and Ianto were working late at the Torchwood hub when they got a phone call from Gwen. Jack was by the computer, and Ianto was making some of his amazing coffee. Jack picked the phone up wearily and leaned back into his chair.

"Hello?"

"Jack? You'll never believed what's just 'appened," Gwen told him in a hushed voice.

"What? Did Cardiff centre blow up again, because we would have heard it-"

"No! The Doctor's in my house! With Rose! He found her! And they seemed very happy about it. I mean, they were hugging for a long time. I think she's really missed 'im, Jack." Jack sighed and beckoned Ianto over. Ianto frowned, and joined him. "He's 'aving a cup of coffee now. It all feels really surreal. The Doctor, and Rose, together! It's like some warped dream!"

"Gwen, we're coming over as soon as we can," Jack told her, and hung up. "The Doctor's found Rose, and we're going round to Gwen's house," He grabbed his jacket and turned his laptop off. "Come on then!"

"What are we going to do?" Ianto asked.

" We're going to see Rose and the Doctor. You're not a very good listener, are you? Mind you, you make up for it in other departments," Jack waggled his eyebrows and Ianto blushed.

"But seriously, it's Rose's decision, right? What is going to make her stay with us?" Jack shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it. He knew how much Rose loved the Doctor, but he thought that staying with him and his team seemed like an excellent choice.

"We'll see when we get there, now hurry up!"

* * *

Rose was standing in the kitchen, still amazed. The Doctor had found her! She had missed him so much.It had been almost four months since she last saw him, and she felt complete again. Her puzzle had been put back together and everything felt right. She smiled as Gwen entered the room and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. He's comin' round to say hi," Gwen replied. "Where's the Doctor, then?"

"Upstairs, usin' the loo," Rose answered, glancing towards the stairs. Gwen frowned.

"'e's been there a while, hasn't 'e?" She pointed out, and Rose shrugged. "So, are you off tonight then? Or do you want to stay 'ere for a bit? It's up to you, I don't mind whatever way."

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm not sure yet. We'll see," Rose said, absent mindedly. She hadn't realised that she was going to have to leave Torchwood, the place that she had came to love. She suddenly heard banging coming from the bathroom, and she walked to the stairs. "You alright, Doctor?" She called. "D'you need some 'elp?" She heard no reply, so she padded up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Help!" She heard the Doctor mumble, and she frowned. She was starting to get worried. What if an alien had jumped in, taken him by surprise while he was doing his business, and was currently holding the Doctor in a half Nelson? Rose flew in, wondering what sight was about to appear in front of her eyes. She burst out laughing when she saw the Doctor. He was halfway out the bathroom window, his legs dangling over the toilet.

"What the hell are you doin'?" She exclaimed, composing herself.

"It's a long story. Could you please just help?" The Doctor pleaded.

"Not unless you tell me the story," Rose told him, and she sat down on the bath. The Doctor sighed. He had missed her, yes, but he hadn't missed her attitude!

"I've forgotten how stubborn you could be. Fine. Well, I saw how happy you were with Gwen, and I wanted you to be happy. So I decided to run away. You know, like you did when you left me. You didn't even have the decency to call me!" He explained. "Now can you help me?"

"You thought I would be happier without you? And, you didn't even ask me first?" Rose cried. "You know what? You've had a wasted trip! Of course I'm gonna want to stay with them, but I want to be with you more! And if you didn't know that, then I can't help you! And now you're lodged in a flippin' window! And for your information, Mr Idiot, you practically chucked me out the bloody TARDIS! I waited on that corner for almost an hour, would you call that runnin' away?"

"Well-"

"Don't you even try to deny it! All I want is to travel in the TARDIS with you, and have fun and adventure! But I'm just so tired of you always turnin' the tables on me!"Rose got up and grabbed hold of his legs. "I'm goin' to help you, and you're goin' to leave me alone."

"Rose, seriously, I think you're being unreasonable. I'm sorry that I chucked you out of the TARDIS, I was just...I don't know why I did it, it was such a long time ago now. But as soon as you left, my world fell apart. My life was so boring! I saved a few planets, became the hero repeatedly, but it didn't mean anything without you by my side!"

"How long was I gone? For you, I mean?" Rose asked. She couldn't see the Doctor's facial expression, so she didn't know what he was feeling.

"About four months, same as you," He replied, struggling to breath. "OK, please could you help me? I would really appreciate it. Then I can get lost, and you would never have to see me again. But I'll be thinking about you all of the time. Everywhere I go, every pretty girl that I pass, they won't be a patch on you. Do you know why? Because I will never love them. Unlike you, Rose Tyler. I will always love you," He loosed himself from the window and he could feel himself slipping. "So, while I'm making the most heart-felt apology ever, what are you doing?"

"I'm helpin' you out of the window," She muttered softly, smiling as he struggled free. He made a gasping noise as he slid his torso free from the window and he crashed down onto the tiled floor. He rubbed his head and groaned.

"Not exactly a soft floor is it?" Rose helped him get up and they stood face to face. "I'll be going then-" He was cut off by Rose pulling on the lapels of his suit and tugging him down towards her lips. Gwen, who heard all of the banging, came rushing upstairs. She opened the door to find the Doctor and Rose kissing passionately, and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Is everything...OK?" She asked, biting her lip. "OK, I'll take that as a yes, then." She shut the door again and smiled. Jack and Ianto were at the bottom of the stairs. "Jack, we can't separate them. Seriously, Rose was a really good member, but do you want to break them up?" The three of them trooped to the living room, where Rhys was sitting drinking some beer and watching the football.

"Oh, Jack, Ianto. Nice of you to join us," Rhys said, with a touch of sarcasm. Gwen shot him a look, and he took a long swig from his beer. "Take time out of your busy crime fightin' schedules to come and visit a mere mortal like me?" Jack was about to reply when Gwen sighed.

"For god's sake, you're not 'ere to have petty fights! Now, shut up, sit down and wait for Rose."

"And the Doctor," Ianto added.

"And the Doctor," Gwen finished. They heard footsteps on the stairs, and some giggling. Rose and the Doctor entered the room, hand in hand. "You OK?"

"Yes thanks. Listen, Rhys, Doctor, could I speak to you three alone?" Rose asked, pointing to Ianto, Jack and Gwen. The two men nodded and left the room. Gwen reached over and turned the telly off. "I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to you over the past four months. I shall remember you always and I'll come back and visit, just to see how you're doin'. But for now I think I'm gonna carry on travelling with the Doctor. I hope you understand, and I hope we can all still be friends."

"You'll always have a place at Torchwood, Rose. You saved me from what I was when we first met, and now I'm gonna look out for you," Jack smiled, as did Rose. The four of them enveloped each other into a huge hug. The Doctor stood at the door frame, and he knew what he had to do. Rose had forged an amazing friendship with these people, and he couldn't drag her away from it! He opend the front door. Rhys spotted him and frowned.

"Where are you goin'?" He asked, but the Doctor put his finger to his lips.

"Tell her I said goodbye," The Doctor replied, and he slipped out of the door, into the night. Rhys stared after him, but after a few seconds, he lost view. He ran into the living room. "The Doctor's gone!" He screeched. Rose frowned and her heart started pounding.

"What?"

"He's gone! He told me to tell you that he said goodbye!"

"I'm gonna murder that man!" Jack threatened, as Rose ran out of the door. The rain started to pour down from the dark clouds, but Rose didn't care.

"DOCTOR!" She shouted, as the rain splattered on her, soaking her to the bone. She heard a familiar noise around the corner. It was the TARDIS, groaning and twisting it's way into the vortex. He was about to disappear for good. "DOCTOR!" She hollered again. The noise had gone. The Doctor had walked out of her life forever. Rose sat on the pavement and sobbed. Gwen caught up with her, along with Ianto. They wrapped their arms around her and comforted her, wanting the world to freeze. Nobody deserved to be dumped like that.

"I thought he loved me," Rose whispered. Gwen stroked her hair as she continued to sob. Ianto looked around, trying to make sense of where they were. But the rain was pouring down so heavily, he could hardly see what was right in front of him.

"Rose, come back to mine. We'll fix you a nice drink, yeah?" Gwen offered. They then carried Rose, and her broken heart home.

**Just when you thought it was going to be a happy ending...BAM! Something like that happens. What will our poor Rose do, eh? So, last few chapters are going to be posted soon, so please please pleasee review! By the way, I apologise about my grammar and spelling!**

**It'll only be two minutes of your time, honest! And you may get a reply back, won't that be fun?**

**You know the drill**

**x**


	28. Chapter 28

Jack was on a mission. He was going to track down the Doctor, and give him a piece of his mind. What the hell was he thinking, running off like that and leaving poor Rose? All he needed to do get Rose's phone. After all, the last person she had called was the TARDIS, so the number would still be stored on her phone. As he shoved the small, thin mobile into his pocket, he set off down the quiet road until he was out of sight. He pressed down on the keypad, searching for his number. He raised the mobile to his ear, and he heard the phone ring.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" He muttered to himself, his teeth chattering. Although it had stopped raining, the wind was still bitter cold, and he hadn't even bothered to get his jacket on the way out. The Doctor picked up.

"Hello?"

"You IDIOT!" Jack screamed down the phone. The Doctor held it out at arms length and rubbed his ear.

"Cor blimey, Jack, no need to shout-"

"Shout? Oh don't 'cor blimey' me! You are a bloody stupid person, aren't you? Do you enjoy making Rose cry? Do you enjoy seeing her get hurt? Do you wake up in the morning and say, 'Oh, what can I do to break Rose's heart today?' If you do, then congratulations. You've managed to achieve all three of those things in one sitting. Are you proud of yourself now?"

"Jack, listen to me-"

"No, _you _listen to me! You have been an absolute prick! And now what are you going to do? Hope she'll forget about you? Because she won't, Doctor. She loves you more then anything in this world, and nothing you, or anyone else does is going to stop that!"

"I know," The Doctor said softly.

"Then why the hell did you do it?"

"I DON'T KNOW! You're going on at me about how stupid I am, and I know that that was possibly the biggest mistake I've ever made in my whole life. And I've lived for nine hundred years!! I can't turn back now, though, can I? She'll turn me away!"

"That shouldn't stop you from trying!"

"What am I going to do, Jack?" But there was no reply. Jack had hung up, and cut him off from his only answer to get back to Rose. He sighed, and placed the phone back on the receiver. He was alone again. He needed help. Why did he deliberately make himself unhappy? And he'd hurt Rose _again! _He needed some kind of therapy. Something that would get his thick head together. Normally he'd call himself a genius. But now, he had the IQ of a peanut, and the Torchwood team knew it. He needed to cheer himself up.

So he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Jack, Ianto and Gwen watched Rose sob three days later. They couldn't stand to see her so upset.

"What are we goin' to do?" Gwen whispered.

"The Doctor will come, you'll see," Jack reassured her, but Gwen sighed. "What else can I do? Tell her everything is going to be alright?"

"I don't know! I just feel like we should be doin' somethin'!" Gwen rolled her eyes, exasperated. Rose came over and joined them, still sniffing.

"Are we gonna get to work then. I need to do somethin' to take my mind off of things," Rose decided, and Gwen out an arm around her. "Thanks for lettin' me stay 'ere. I promise, I'll go back to my mum's or somethin', as soon as you want me to go-"

"Don't be silly!" Gwen smiled. Ianto glanced at his watch and clapped his hands together. "What are you doin', Ianto?"

"I'm getting up to go to work. You know, like you should all be doin," He pointed out, and Jack grinned.

"There's no rush, Ianto."

"You say that, but I have lots of things to do-"

"Like what?"

"Well, I have to pick up your dry cleaning, and get some reinforcements for the office. The food doesn't just appear there magically, you know."

"Oh, who's being a wise arse?" Jack teased him, and slapped him on the bum. Ianto blushed, and Rose giggled for the first time in days. Being around Jack would always cheer her up. Ianto and Jack walked out of Gwen's house, and made sure that the omen would be at the hub in an hour. Gwen made Rose a cup of coffee and sat her down on the sofa.

"The Doctor's on 'is way, I've been told," Gwen said, and Rose let out a small laugh. "What, do you not believe me?"

"The Doctor's walked out on me for the last time. I'm not goin' there again!" Rose told her, and she folded her arms. Gwen sipped on her coffee silently. "He's given me enough hints; he doesn't want me to travel with him anymore! I might as well face it, and start bein' a proper member of the Torchwood team!"

"But you love him!"

"Yeah, I do! And I thought he loved me! Well, I've obviously got a bad judge of character, because it's clear he doesn't have an ounce of love for me in his body!" Rose sighed, and she picked up a magazine in front of her. Gwen took it off her and raised an eyebrow.

"Readin' a magazine won't help you."

"Help me do what? Get over a man that never loved me? I'm already over it!" Rose assured her, but Gwen was doubtful.

"What, so if he came in right now, and you saw him, would you tell me that you weren't attracted to him?"

"I might be attracted to him, but-"

"See! You do like him!" Gwen pointed out.

"That's not the point! I'm attracted to Orlando Bloom too, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with 'im!" Rose cried. "OK, so I love the Doctor. So what? I've expressed it enough times for it not to be a big surprise!"

"I just want to know that you'll be OK without him."

"I won't be OK without him. But I'll move on. I'll be strong. But you are goin' to 'ave to help me," Rose smiled at Gwen, who nodded and enveloped her into a hug. Of course she was going to be there! They stayed in a silent embrace for a while, until the broke apart and realised that it was time for work. And this time, Rose was going to be focused and determined to succeed the high standard already set for her.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the mirror. It was the mirror where Rose had stood, brushing her hair, or applying her eyeliner and mascara. He touched the mirror and let his fingertips leave marks. His life was becoming too repetitive. Chasing Rose everywhere was a chore. But he loved her, and she needed to get that into her head. He thought she would be happy with Jack and his team, but according to jack, he was _waay_ off the mark. He turned the shower on, hopped in and let the warm water wash away his thoughts. He was going to find Rose, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

The Doctor looked at his sat-nav. It was saying that the Torchwood hub was right where he was standing. But it was no where to be seen.

"Stupid thing," He muttered, and chucked it in the nearest thing. Then he spotted Gwen. He ran over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see him."Hello!"

"How did you know where to find us?" She asked.

"Oh, it's on the Sat-Nav," The Doctor replied, and Gwen frowned. "Where's Rose?"

"Oh, you're not seein' her!"

"Why not?" The Doctor pouted, and Gwen felt like slapping him.

"Why do you think? You've abandoned her, like, three times now. She doesn't want to see you!" Gwen tried to move, but the Doctor stood in front of her.

"Gwen, please. I just need to see her. I need to tell her I love her, and I need to give her something. Please?"

**Will Gwen let the Doctor see Rose? **

**That was the penultimate chapter, by the way. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	29. Chapter 29

Gwen stared into the Doctor's eyes. They were full of love, and sorrow, and Gwen shuddered. There was something else about him. He had seen it all. The light. The dark. The shadows. Everything that ever was, and everything that ever could be. She took a step back and tried to disconnect with the Doctor's eyes. But there was a force, pulling her back in, making her want to know more about this strange man, But then the Doctor frowned, and the connection was lost.

"Everything alright? You were staring at me!" He asked, concerned. Gwen rubbed her head. She now had a throbbing headache, but she wasn't about to back down. "Have you got a headache?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, I 'ave now!" She snapped.

"Are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yeah, all the way back into the eighteen 'undreds," Gwen replied, and her forehead crinkled in confusion. "How do you know?"

"Oh, just a thought," He answered. "But to more important matters, please let me see Rose!" Gwen thought about it. If he tried to run off again, they could seal the base and make sure that he apologised properly. And, of course, they had many weapons. Gwen sighed.

"I suppose you could say sorry, and then leave." The Doctor grinned and grabbed her into a hug. "OK, just 'urry up before I change my mind!" She opened the door to the main office, and Ianto was sitting at the desk. He looked up and glared at the Doctor. "The Doctor's come to see Rose," Gwen told him and Ianto stood up. He walked over to the Doctor brushed his suit down, and offered him a hand. The Doctor glanced at Gwen, who nodded at the hand. "It's a peace offerin'" She said.

"If you are going to make up with Rose, I suppose I must congratulate you," Ianto said, and the Doctor took his hand.

"I haven't even talked to her yet, but thanks," He replied, and Ianto sat back down. Jack strolled into the office, whistling a song to himself.

"Ianto! Just the person I wanted to see. Could you get me and-" He paused when he noticed the Doctor. "Long time, no see, eh, Doctor? What have you come to do now? Murder Rose? She's in the hub, just clean up after you're done, yeah?" Jack said sarcastically. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"He's come to say sorry," She explained. Jack let out a small laugh.

"Ha! That's a first!"

"Jack, I know what I did was wrong. Where is she?" He asked, scanning the room. Jack raised an eyebrow at Gwen. She shrugged, and tucked her long hair behind her ears. "OK, seriously. If you want me to hurry up, then you need to tell me where she is!"

"Should be in the hub, last time I saw. But she could be in the bathroom," Jack replied. The Doctor chuckled to himself, and he entered the hub door. As it sealed shut, Jack stared at Gwen. "Why did you let him in here! Rose will kill you!"

"No she won't! You don't know what it's like to be a woman, Jack. No you, Ianto. Trust me, I do!" Gwen protested. Jack threw his hands up in defeat and they waited for the war to start.

* * *

Rose was checking out some data on the monitor, and glanced around. Where had everyone gone? She shrugged, and carried on with what she was doing. A few minutes passed, and Rose got fed up. She walked into the big bathroom and tidied her hair up in the mirror. She was about to walk out when she heard footsteps.

"Finally, I thought that somethin' had 'appened-" She smiled, and then saw who was standing right in front of her. "Oh." The Doctor smiled back weakly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm-"

"You've already apologised. Why should you have to say it again?" Rose cut in. The Doctor frowned. "Look, this is all getting too repetitive. You say sorry for bein' a prat, I take you back, and then you run off again. It's the same old story, and I'm fed up."

"You've got to understand, I thought you;d be happy this way!" The Doctor protested.

"Why?"

"Because! You looked so happy with the Torchwood team, and I didn't want to be the one to break that dynamic up!" He told her, and Rose folded her arms. "I don't need to repeat what I've said many times before, but this time, I'm really sorry. I was an utter prat," He apologised. " But I hope that you'll understand that this is the last time you'll ever see me, if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want," Rose sighed, and she looked in the mirror again. "We're in a bathroom." The Doctor glanced around and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Funny how we usually argue in a bathroom, isn't it?" He smiled softly. Rose looked at him for the first time. He needed her as much as she needed him. She had loved her time at Torchwood, but the Doctor was standing right in front of her, ready to be hers, and no-one else's. She took a chance, and went for it. She reached up and kissed him on the lips, passionately and lovingly. The Doctor, surprised at the change of mood in the room, was quick to respond and slowly they began to melt into each others arms. Neither one of them wanted to stop, but they had too. They had too much dignity to strip off and go all the way in the Torchwood bathroom. Once they had broke apart, Rose bit her lips and smiled up at him, her arms still around his neck. "Guess you've accepted my apology, then?"

"What do you think?" She replied, her eyes shining.

"What about Torchwood?"

"They'll undertand. They understood the first time, why wouldn't they now?"

"Because the last time, I left you on your own," The Doctor pointed out, and Rose grinned. "Do you want to come back? I mean, to the TARDIS, and to have new adventures. I fixed the toilet, would you believe? But I'll break it again, if you want me too. Oh, and I have this for you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. On it, there was a key. Rose gasped, and took it from his hands.

"Is this for me?"

"Read the back," He told her, and she turned the key around. On it, there was some writing engraved. It said:

_D and R Forever._

_In The Bathroom We Trust. _Rose grinned and kissed him again.

"I love it." The Doctor fastened it around her neck and smiled.

"Are you going to come back to me?"

"If I come with you, you have to promise that whatever happens, you'll never leave me, and vice versa," Rose mentioned, and the Doctor nodded. "Good. Let's go and tell them our news, shall we?"

* * *

As Gwen hugged Rose goodbye, she could feel tears prickle in the back of her eyes. She had grown to love Rose as a colleague, and as a friend. She knew that Jack and Ianto had done the same, and the hub was going to be quiet without her.

"Say goodbye to Rhys, will you?" Rose asked, wiping her eyes. Gwen nodded and grinned. "Look at us! Gettin' all emotional! I promise I'll come back and visit every chance that I can. You've been like a sister to me, Gwen. Take care," Rose hugged her again, and moved onto Ianto. He offered her his hand, but Rose grinned and grabbed him into a bear hug. "Loosen up a bit, promise, Ianto?"

"Promise, Miss Tyler," He said, and Rose pecked him on the cheek. She moved along to Jack, and he saluted her.

"You've been amazing, Rose. You are amazing," Jack told her.

"As are you captain. Thanks for findin' me again," She hugged him, holding him tight. The Doctor felt a bit jealous, and Jack knew it. He winked at the Doctor, and grinned.

"Jack, watch where you're putting those hands..." The Doctor warned, and Jack pouted.

"You're no fun, Mr Prude!"

"Someones got to be the responsible one," He told Jack, who made a face. "Thank you for looking after Rose. I don't know what I would have done without you. I was out of order, but I am a changed man. Rose has taught me to see with different eyes." Jack patted him on the back as Rose picked up her bag and beamed at them all.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave now. Thank you all so much. See you soon!" She waved and let the tears drip down her face. The Doctor slipped his hand into hers, and they walked out of the door. The remaining members of the Torchwood team watched as they climbed into their little blue box. The familiar whirring sound started up.

And then they were gone.

* * *

**Well. What can I say? It's the end!**

**This story started off with a small, fluffy idea about the daily morning life of the Doctor and Rose. Now it's turned into an epic, emotional, journey through their life, with the roller coaster ride that comes with it. I hope you have enjoyed this fic, and I hope I have done Doctor Who justice. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, and I'd really appreciate it if you gave me one last, long review for me to read and possibly weep over!**

**Signing out for the final time,**

**xkissfromarosex**

**x**


End file.
